ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada
by OnlyOneI
Summary: O filho do já conhecido Harry Potter ingressa em Hogwarts, conquista amigos e inimigos, e vai ter que enfrentar seus medos para descobrir a ligação entre seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e a Nova Ordem de seguidores de Voldemort.
1. Inícios à parte

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

_Harry Potter Fanfic._

A OnlyOneI production.

_Título original: ALVO POTTER and the Arched Dome_

Todos os direitos reservados ®

"Prefiro falas entre hífens."

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Inícios à parte**

- Alvo, acorde! Não vai querer perder o ano outra vez. – Gina estava nervosa há semanas, desde que receberam a carta de Hogwarts pela segunda vez. Alvo era muito esperado pelo novo diretor, Professor Mighking, obviamente por ser filho do influente Harry Potter. Desde que não conseguira entrar em Hogwart noutro ano – havera fugido do Expresso de Hogwarts para "explorar" Hogsmeade - sua imagem não é mais a mesma. Isso o deixava mais nervoso ainda.

- Você finge que se importa. – Desde aquela época, ele também não estava se dando mais tão bem com Gina, sua mãe. Não aturava mais ter que cuidar de seus irmãos enquanto ela trabalha no ministério. Harry já não era mais problema para ele. Já se acostumara em só ver seu pai à noite, desde que ele virou auror.

- Por que você só me trata assim? Tudo que eu faço é pra você e seus irmãos. – Gina sempre se indignou por isso. Alvo era o filho mais educado, e achava que isso tinha sido interferência de alguém. Talvez um amigo que encontrou no expresso que acabou o desviando para Hogsmeade.  
Talvez nem Alvo queria ser assim.

Ouviram passos apressados vindo em direção ao quarto.

Lilian estava vestida já com o uniforme, com a coruja no ombro. Era uma verdadeira aluna de Hogwarts.

- Mãe, podemos ir e... ALVO! Você nem levantou ainda! – Ela estava ansiosa, e talvez nem percebera que ainda faltava três horas pro trem partir. Mas estava certa da atitude de seu irmão. – Aposto que James já está na estação com Teddy.

E estava.

Depois de um quieto – por parte de Alvo – café da manhã, e de uma arrumação sem nenhuma vontade, Gina arrumou os filhos no carro e partiu em direção da Estação de King's Cross. Plataforma 9¾. Era impossível esquecer.

Se encontrara com James e Teddy lá. Os dois estavam eufóricos com mais um ano, e como em todos os outros, desapareceram na frente.

- Mãe, acho melhor ir... – Disse James

- Boa sorte querido. – Deu um beijo na testa. – Por favor, não me decepcione desta vez. – Disse Gina.

- Pode deixar. Aquilo foi... Um imprevisto. – Alvo já sabia que sentiria falta de sua mãe, mesmo não estando satisfeito com os cuidados dela. No fundo, sabia que estava cometendo uma injustiça.

- Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! ... – Lilian não parava de repetir.

- Tenho certeza que vai se dar muito bem lá. E já que seus irmãos não o fazem, mande um abraço para Nevil... para o Professor Longbottom. – Gina gostava de manter contatos. Lilian afirmou com a cabeça.

Alvo já tinha desaparecido. Lilian saiu ainda com o braço estendido para sua mãe.

Já dentro do trem, no vagão, as portas se fechavam para Alvo. Cada cabine que passava, era olhado com caretas desagradáveis. O único lugar que sobrou, era de Escórpio Malfoy.

- Licença. Posso sentar aí?- Perguntou Alvo.

- Claro! – Apesar da aparência, Escórpio não era nem um pouco parecido com o que seu pai era. E também era diferente das tantas implicâncias de Rose Weasley. Sua cabine estava fazia porque ele não teve amigos do outro ano. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas seu nome não ajudava nem um pouco nisso.

Ficaram se olhando um pouco. Quem conheceu Harry e Draco na época de Hogwarts diriam que eram eles ali.

Eles não eram do mesmo ano, mas com certeza seriam grandes amigos.

- Então... Por que não entrou ano passado? Acho que seríamos do mesmo ano. – Escópio perguntou, de um jeito que não pareceu tão incômodo.

- É uma longa história. – Mas pareceu que Alvo se incomodou.

- Não me importo. Ainda falta um tempo até chegarmos. Conte – De repente um grande tremor fez com que a conversa fosse interrompida, por sorte de Alvo.

O olhar de Alvo mudou. As luzes do trem apagaram. Puxou sua varinha. "Lumos!" – Ele gritou, e foi andando pelo corredor. As pessoas na cabine olhavam assustadas. Uma voz grossa ordenou que todos se mantivessem sentados. Mas Alvo continou andando. "Alohomora!" era gritado por cada porta que ele passava entre um vagão e outro. Nos intervalos, o garoto tinha que dar alguns pulos para chegar ao outro vagão. Se passaram cinco vagões, e ele chegou na locomotiva. Não havia ninguém lá. Percebeu que o trem começou a tremer mais forte. Seu corpo ficou gélido e tenso. Ele ouviu algo.

- SSHHH – Era Escórpio. – Você sumiu! Sabe que não deveria estar aqui e – Outra vez foi interrompido.

- Tem alguém vindo aí. – Disse Alvo

- Quem? Como assim? – Ele se virou e Alvo havia sumido de novo. A porta abriu.

- Isto não vai ser nenhum pouco bom pra você! Saiba que agora mesmo estou indo contar para o professor. – Era Rose, como sempre, tentando perturbar Escórpio.

- Ah. É você Rose. - Alvo re-apareceu.

-M-mas como v-você apareceu? – Escórpio e Rose se assustaram.

- Capa de invisibilidade, relíquia de família. – Respondeu Alvo.

Alvo mudou o olhar novamente. Agora sua feição demonstrava guarda. Ele estava tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

- Alvo, o que você tá fazendo? – Disse Escórpio.

- Cala-a-boca! Não vê que ele tá ocupado? – Gritou Rose.

Sem falar nada, Alvo os chamou para junto dele, e os cobriu com a capa. Puxou novamente sua varinha Pelo de Unicórnio, mogno, 20cm. A deixou à postos. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, mesmo que despreparados.

Entraram dois garotos. Um era moreno com a pele meio-escura, cabelo negro e pouco comprido, formando duas grandes pontas aos lados da cabeça. O outro era ruivo-claro, alto, e com óculos quadrados extravagantes.

- Aquele idiota... Não podemos deixar ele tirar nosso lugar. Só porque é filho do IdiPotter. Talvez tirá-lo do caminho novamente seja uma boa idéia. – Disse o moreno.

- Com certeza, Julio! Pode deixar comigo. – Disse o ruivo, retirando uma pedra do bolso. Ele atirou-a para fora da janela, apontou a varinha, e gritou "Confringo!". A pedra explodiu em mil pedacinhos.

Enquanto isso Alvo estava ofegantemente nervoso, sendo contido por Rose e Escórpio.

- Vamos voltar, Carl. Este trem está me deixando com medo. – Ordenou o moreno. Eles saíram.

Alvo retirou a capa. –Perdedores! Quem eles pensam que são? Isso não vai ficar assim!

-Calma. Você acha que aqueles bostas irão mesmo fazer algo que possa te perturbar? – Disse Rose.

- Não é isso... É que, bem, ano passado foram eles! Eles que não me desviaram em Hogsmeade. Não sei como, talvez com Confundus. Mas isso acabou estragando toda minha vida. – Disse Alvo.

Outra vez, o trem tremeu de modo ofensivo. Os três se entreolharam com pavor. Concordaram assim mesmo em se retirar. Abriram a porta para a rua, que os levariam para a outra cabine, e foram surpreendidos por Julio, o moreno.

- Então estavam aí, espertos... – Seu tom era irritante e mandão.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Escórpio.

- Não se meta. O que eu quero é com Alvo. – Respondeu Julio.

- O que vocês fazem é inútil. Só quero ter um primeiro ano em paz.- Disse alvo.

- Eu sei o que você quer. E não vai conseguir. Eu sei o que seu pai quer que você faça. Não quer que aconteça o que aconteceu com pedra em vocês. – De novo o tom de Julio foi perturbador. Alvo não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando.

- Licença... - Disse educadamente Rose.

- Passe por cima. – Disse Julio

- Acho uma boa ideia. – Rose falou e logo deu um chute no peito de Julio, o derrubando dentro do vagão seguinte. Lá, estava Carl.

- Julio, você está bem? Vocês! Seja o que fizeram, vão ter o que merecem. – Carl retrucou, puxando sua varinha.

Escórpio o empurrou e foi em direção da porta. Não queria brigar. Carl chegou mais perto e gritou "Flipendo!". Alvo se jogou na frente e lançou um "Expelliarmus". Não foi um bom lance, e acabou empurrando Carl para cima de Julio.

- Corre!- Gritou Alvo. Escórpio e Rose o seguiram, correndo e pulando de vagão em vagão, até chegarem aos vagões ocupados. Usaram a capa de invisibilidade até chegar à sua cabine, despercebidos. Rose sentou com eles.

Alguns instantes depois a luz voltou, e a imagem de Julio piscou no vidro da porta, assustando Alvo.

__________________________________________________________________

Essa foi minha primeira fic. Não tenho a mínima idéia de como funciona isso aqui, mas vou postando os capítulos a qualquer momento, até porque tenho alguns prontos.

Espero que tenham gostado!

_OnlyOneI, pseudônimo de V... iih, não posso falar ^^_


	2. A Nova Hogwarts

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

Espero que tenham gostado do 1º Cap/Introdução. Fiz na pressa quando a inspiração resolveu chegar às 1:30 da manhã. Agora vai mudar um pouco a coisa, vai entrar um enredo e tals. Aproveitem!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 2 – A Nova Hogwarts**

A primeira visão de Hogwarts impressionou Alvo.

- Espere até chegar lá. – Disse Escórpio.

Os barcos eram os mesmos da época de Harry, provavelmente o mesmo de séculos.

Foram guiados até o Salão Principal. Alvo se separou de Rose e Escórpio, que já tinham seu lugar na mesa. Escórpio era de Soncerina e Rose de Lufa-Lufa. Alvo lembrou das palavras de seu pai: "O chapeu seletor leva em conta a sua escolha".

A turma do primeiro ano foi à frente. Alvo só via sua irmã pulando no meio das amigas. O primeiro chamado. O chapéu bufou, depois um silêncio curto.

- Susan Hopkins! – gritou o Professor Briam, assustando todos. Briam era o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele nunca teve cabelo, sua testa só tinha veias e cicatrizes, e era extremamente branco. Sua corcunda deixava tudo isso alguns centímetros mais para baixo.

A menina foi em passos curtos e apressados até a cadeira onde o sinistro professor botou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça. O chapéu bufou mais uma vez. Mighking levantou alguns centímetros para a frente. O chapéu bufou novamente.

-Hmm. Corajosa, certo?- retrucou o chapéu. Ele continuou. –Mas muito leal. Você é forte, garota! – A menina prensou os lábios. – Lufa-Lufa! – Foi a última palavra do chapeu. A garota levantou apressada, junto com o grito da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Depois os chamados foram Lucia McLugger, Corvinal e Peter Medved, Soncerina. Chegou a vez de Alvo.

- Este até eu quero saber, Sr. Potter, venha cá. – era raro Briam demonstrar interesse por alguma coisa.

O chapéu bufou mais forte desta vez. A mesa da Grifinória não se cansava de gritar seu nome. E ele não cansava de sussurrar Grifinória.

- Por favor, Grifinória! Grifinória, Grifinória!

O chapéu se irritou. – Não, desta vez não darei a brecha que dei ao seu pai. Consigo imaginar perfeitamente um texugo ao seu lado. Até seus traços combinam com o preto-amarelo. Lufa-Lufa!

- Não! Por favor! Eu preciso disso! – Disse Alvo.

- Para isso, eu acho que um pouco de coragem seria bom, Sr. Severo. Agora Briam, tire-me de cima deste impostorzinho. – Disse o chapeu.

O salão ficou em silêncio dessa vez. A mesa de Lufa-Lufa não sabia se vibrava ou xingava. Alvo sentou ao lado de Susan.

- Acho melhor você aqui. – Ela disse.

- Eu espero que sim. – Ele respondeu. Depois do banquete, Alvo tinha aula de Herbologia. Sua irmã foi o infernizando atrás, com suas amigas, todas da Grifinória.

Escórpio foi atrás dele.

- Os g-garotos do trem! Estão na Soncerina! – Disse Malfoy, gaguejando, como fazia quando estava nervoso. Alvo deu uma pensada.

- Talvez seja até melhor. Tente descobrir se eles querem alguma coisa. – Disse Alvo. Neville estava na porta esperando. – Tenho que ir – disse Alvo.

- Olá Severo! Como vai? Seus pais estão bem? – Perguntou Neville.

- Sim, Professor Longbottom. Eles mandaram um abraço. – Respondeu Potter.

Neville deu um sorriso. Empurrou a porta abrindo-a mais alguns centímetros, em sinal de boas-vindas. A estufa estava pouco diferente da mesma que Harry viu. Além de ser quatro ou cinco vezes mais alta, havia balcões brancos iluminados por altíssimas lamparinas-magras, seguidos de janelas verticais estreitas por onde entrava luz exatamente na direção das plantas. E, claro, o professor. A turma era pequena. Susan, Alvo, Lilian, e alguns poucos grupos de pessoas do primeiro ano.

Primeiro o professor apresentou à turma as plantas da primeira estufa.

- Olá turma. Aqui a esquerda podemos ver uma autêntica Frutus Guaculus, mais conhecida como A Planta Morta, por, como sabem, fingir estar morta para atacar as presas. Não toquem-na por favor. – Foi a primeira apresentada. – Aqui temos uma das comuns Ervas Trambolhas. Apesar de terem, no máximo, 20cm de altura, pesam cerca de trezentas e vinte e quatro toneladas. Foram as culpadas da destruição da Casa do Grito, ano passado. – De fato a Casa do Grito fora destruída por um lançamento mágico da Erva Trambolha, que foi atirada, de cima, diretamente no telhado. A turma se impressionou.

– Abram _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos _na página 543 agora. Lá diz algumas coisas sobre ela. – Disse o professor.

Todos continuaram seguindo o professor. Entraram na segunda estufa, com uma neblina extremamente forte. Não se vía a pessoa ao lado. Também um forte chiado atrapalhava o entendimento das palavras do professor. Susan grudou em Alvo, para não se perder. – Acho que eles já saíram – ela disse. Eles saíram da estufa, e a turma estava lá.

- Há alguns anos, foram achados receitas de cruzas de sementes, escritas por Filida Spore, que formam um Salgueiro Lutador. O Diretor Mighking ordenou que, aqui, na estufa 3, fossem cultivados vinte e cinco dessas. Por tanto, esta estufa está em Eterna Guerra. Os salgueiros ainda estão minúsculos, mas sua força se assemelha a força de um Trasgo bebê. Aqui é outro lugar que nunca poderão entrar sem a companhia de um supervisor. No caso, eu ou Ícaro Platus. – Platus era o substituto de Hagrid, que estava em licença de Hogwarts para aperfeiçoar tecnicas de criação de dragões.

– Estou indo buscar um para mostrar-vos. Esperem um segundo – Continuou o professor. Ele entrou na estufa, e as sombras assustaram os alunos. Ele voltou com um vaso do tamanho de uma xícara, com um tipo de bonsai. Era um verdadeiro salgueiro que fora enfeitiçado para lutar, o caso do "pai" deste menor. A planta parecia inofensiva. –Muito cuidado! – pediu o professor. A turma chegou mais perto, e a árvore moveu os galhos superiores como se estivesse movendo braços. Durante alguns segundos ele se paralisou. Lilian e Miranda, sua amiga, chegaram bem perto da planta. O salgueiro levantou em um pulo e bateu com os galhos no estômago da Srta. Potter, que vomitou uma gosma verde nojenta no jaleco de Neville. – A aula está suspensa. – Ele encerrou esguichando o jaleco e entrando na primeira estufa, onde tinha materiais para se limpar. Todos se dispersaram na mesma hora.

Alvo seguiu sozinho. Suzan foi para o outro lado, junto com Kate Trimble, sua melhor amiga.

Escórpio estava escorado em uma coluna dos arcos góticos à espera da aula de Alvo acabar, o que ocorreu mais cedo do que ele esperava.

- Tive aula de Defesa. Briam é o pior professor do mundo! – Disse Malfoy.

- A cara dele diz tudo... – Confirmou Alvo. – Hm. O professor citou alguém que se chama Prato. - - "Platus" – Corrigiu Escórpio.

- É o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts. Hagrid era muito melhor. Na verdade é o substituto. Ele sempre recebe pessoas na sua cabana, quer conhecê-lo? – Escópio continuou.

- Deve ser interessante. – Alvo confirmou. Rose veio correndo pelo corredor.

Desceram a colina saltando. No caminho, avistaram a silhueta do que parecia um meteoro ou algo do tipo. Aproximaram-se. Era uma abóbora gigante, com uma pessoa em cima. Esta pessoa era Ghilaaf Piya, meditando.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Rose. Ghilaaf ficou em silêncio. – Como você chegou aí? – Ela persistiu.

- Shhh, deixe-me meditar em paz! – Disse o menino. – Sim, estou muito bem, cheguei aqui com Mobilicorpus. Mais alguma pergunta "madame"? – Disse ele em tom sarcástico e irritado. Isso encomodou Rose, que se irrita facilmente. Sua raiva normalmente era sufocada por feitiços pequenos e momentaneamente perturbadores. Foi o previsto por Alvo, que a impediu de movimentar a varinha. Eles seguiram o caminho. A cabana estava eventualmente cercada por placas escrito "Não Perturbe" e recados para se afastarem. Não foi o que eles fizeram.

- Droga! Tenho uma reunião com Mighking agora. Tenho que ir. Depois é sua vez, Alvo. – Disse Rose, apressada, após verificar o relógio de uma torre. Alvo confirmou com a cabeça.

Ela saiu correndo. De longe, eles viram que Rose lançou um _Flipendo_ que derrubou Ghilaaf da abóbora. Potter e Malfoy riram. Logo depois bateram na porta.

- Não leram as placas? – Murmurou Platus. Ele sempre dizia isso. Escórpio sabia que, mesmo entrando, Platus era inofensivo. Escórpio empurrou a porta, deu uma espiada. Platus estava, como quase todo seu tempo livre, lendo um livro na poltrona velha de Hagrid. –Agora que estão aqui, sentem-se. – Disse Platus.

- Alvo quis conhecer você, e acho que... – Escórpio foi interrompido.

- Alvo? Alvo Severo Potter? Não creio! – Platus se impressionou.

-Sim, é ele. – Disse Escórpio

- Muitíssimo prazer! Você se parece tanto com seu pai... É até grande para Onze anos!

- Na verdade tenho doze... Entrei um pouco mais tarde – Disse Alvo

- Um ano... As cartas finalmente falharam? Já posso discutir com Mighking. Velho babão... – Apesar de reclamar, Ícaro era um grande amigo do professor Mighking.

Alvo e Escórpio preferiram nem falar a verdade. A conversa ficou parada. Escórpio resolveu falar para descontrair.

- Então... Como vão as coisas por aqui? – Escórpio perguntou.

- Ruins, ruins. O tempo está feio, a floresta perigosa, e um indiano louco resolveu meditar nas minhas abóboras! – Platus respondeu.

Os jovens riram. Na verdade, o tempo estava bom, até o momento que Platus ressaltou a questão de tempo. Uma nuvem negra cobriu Hogwarts, e um trovão quebrou a calma dos corvos nas abóboras.

- Acho melhor irmos. – Disse Alvo.

Se despediram de Platus e saíram. Rose veio novamente correndo do corredor.

-Alvo! Alvo! Esqueceu da reunião? Mighking deve estar uma verdadeira fera! – Ela disse.

Alvo se despediu de Escórpio apressadamente e correu para a sala do diretor. Cruzou-se com Rose. "Tenho que falar com você." Ela sussurrou.

________________________________________________

Postei isso antes de alguma alma viva escrever algum mísero review, então, se alguém mandar um depois de ler isso, saiba que fico muito grato.

OnlyOneI.


	3. O Quadro de Mighking

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 3 – O Quadro de Mighking**

Mighking estava esperando na porta.

- Pensei que não viria. – Ele disse.

Mighking era bem diferente de Dumbledore, apesar de ser quase tão forte quanto. Seu cabelo era vermelho-grisalho, tinha um bigode preto que ia de orelha a orelha, além de ser muito baixo e ter uma voz que os alunos consideravam "engraçada".

A sala tinha paredes muitíssimo altas, todas lotadas de quadros dos mais diversos assuntos e tamanhos. Dumbledore estava em um. Isso deixou Alvo meio disperso da conversa, mesmo temendo-a.

- Bem Alvo... Sabe que Hogwarts mudou muito desde a época de seu pai. – Mighking disse. Potter segurou a risada; a voz do diretor era realmente engraçada. O professor continuou. – Naquela época os métodos de segurança eram devidamente limitados e restritos. Agora as normas do ministério mudaram. Agora Hogwarts é segura, ou seja, está completamente fora de cogitação qualquer acontecimento como os que seu pai presenciou há vinte anos. Isso, dentro dos muros e delimitações da escola. Qualquer lugar fora disso, está, possivelmente, mais perigoso do que antes. Por tanto, peço que nunca saia daqui, como eu sei que o senhor pretende e... - -

- Ãhn? Senhor, devo que dizer que nunca tive a pretensão de desobedecer alguma regra da escola!

- Não foi o que nosso exemplar Soncerino Carl Becker nos afirmou. – Alvo ficou em silêncio. Fez um olhar de negação, atirando lentamente a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no encosto da cadeira, e olhou para cima. Foi disperso novamente. A infinidade de quadros assustava. O que mais impressionou Alvo foi um dos menores quadros, mas que mostrava uma paisagem curiosa. Era uma espécie de observatório astronômico, com um domo enorme com janelas arredondadas. Na janela mais alta, um homem fantasiado de pássaro observava o voo de um corvo sobre o domo.

- O que é aquilo? – Perguntou Alvo, apontando para o quadro.

- Tem tantos quadros aqui que não me lembro o que é cada um. – Deu uma pensada. – Mas aquele ali é... A cúpula! A cúpula arcada. Fazem tantos anos... – Respondeu Mighking.

- Senhor, só quero afirmá-lo que o que Becker diz é invenção. Talvez tenha dito o mesmo de Rose, mas é mentira. – Disse Alvo, mudando de assunto.

- Eu o conheço muito bem, Potter, a ponto de saber suas intenções. E sei que são as melhores possíveis. – Disse Mighking – Apesar de não ter tido a mesma vontade de entrar na escola no ano passado, creio eu. – Ele completou.

- Senhor, podemos marcar outra reunião para contá-lo o que aconteceu noutro ano. – Disse Alvo.

- Algum problema de contar agora?

- É que... - -

- Pois bem, conte!

- Carl... E Julio também! Aquele moreno. No Expresso mentiram ser meus amigos, até se sentaram comigo... - -

- Continue. – Disse o diretor, interrompendo Alvo que não havia parado.

- Quando chegamos em Hogsmeade me mostraram um beco onde eles começaram a surrar um Testrálio.

- Você viu o animal?

- Não, senhor. Mas eles afirmaram ter um ali.

- Interessante. Continue.

- Eles ficaram lá por um tempo. A noite era densa de tanta neblina, eu não via muita coisa. Hogwarts não era possível ver. Eles me mentiram ser alguns graus pro leste. Fiquei esperando o barco enquanto eles bebiam cerveja amanteigada. Só que os barcos verdadeiros já tinham saído. Fiquei sozinho por algumas horas até Guija chegar... - -

- Guija?

- Minha coruja. Ela trouxe uma carta de meus pais, perguntando como estava Hogwarts. Tive que pedir ajuda por carta.

- Por que não pediu para alguém da vila?

- Eu não conhecia nada, e a neblina era tanta que mal me movia. Meu pai chegou logo.

- Sr. Potter, Harry Potter, certo?

- Sim, senhor.

- Você não é nada parecido com ele. Só fisicamente, é claro.

Alvo afirmou com a cabeça. Escondera e mentira alguns fatos do professor, para um começo melhor.

- Pode ir agora rapaz. Boas aulas. – Encerrou Mighking.

Alvo saiu. Já estava de noite.

- Lá está ele! – Ele ouviu um grito. Vieram correndo Susan e Katerine. – Escórpio sumiu! – Elas disseram. Alvo se espantou. Ele tentou entrar novamente na sala do diretor para pedir ajuda, mas foi impedido pelas meninas. Elas deram a possibilidade de Escórpio estar no banheiro. Correram em direção a eles.

Briam apareceu no meio do caminho.

- Não era para estarem dormindo? – Ele disse.

- Sim Senhor. Estávamos em reunião com o diretor. – Afirmou Katerine. Kate Becker tinha traços pré-colombianos, o que era raro por lá. Era disputada entre os meninos do terceiro ano.

- Então vão dormir agora! – Ordenou o professor. As meninas correram para o sala da Lufa-Lufa. Alvo ficou sozinho com Briam. – Escute aqui garoto. – O professor disse. – Se você fizer o que está planejando, não envolva as duas melhores alunas de Mighking. – O professor de uma parada - Hei! O que está esperando? Vá dormir! – Ordenou.

Potter abaixou a cabeça para esconder a raiva, que tomou seu corpo. Seus passos eram fortes e faziam barulho nas escadas para o subsolo, na sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Quando chegou à porta do corredor, das laterais surgiram Kate e Susan, o assustando.

- Não podemos deixar Escórpio assim. Daqui a pouco, na revista, eles perceberão que ele não está na cama. Vamos encontrá-lo – Disse Susan.

Logo depois Alvo segurou seus braços e a puxou para a lateral do corredor novamente, junto com Katerine, contornando o pescoço com a mão até tampar as bocas. Briam passou, andando devagar e gemendo, na direção contrária do dormitório, por sorte deles. Quando ele passou Alvo largou as meninas, que respiraram ofegantemente.

- Como você sabia que ele estava vindo? – Perguntou Kate.

- É um tipo de dom. Não sei direito o que é, mas eu sinto vibrações que indicam que alguém está perto. Depois explico melhor. – Alvo respondeu apressadamente. – Onde vocês já procuraram Escórpio?

- Por toda a escola. Estufas, Castelo, Pontes, Corujal, Círculo de Pedra... – Disse Susan Hopkins.

- Eu sei onde ele está. – Disse Alvo. Saiu correndo em direção à porta para o pátio pavimentado. Puxou a capa da invisibilidade de um pacote que estava carregando. – Entrem aqui. – Disse ele levantando a capa. As meninas foram. Do pátio foram para a ponte coberta. As meninas entenderam que ele estava indo à cabana de Platus.

Abriram a porta, tirando a capa. Platus gemeu alguma coisa que não entenderam. Escórpio estava sentado ao lado de Ícaro na mesa, e um baralho no meio.

- Jogue logo! – Gritou Platus. Escórpio pegou algumas cartas e atirou e as dispôs formando uma pirâmide de 6 cartas sobre a mesa, sem mostrar quais cartas eram. Platus olhou bem, botou a mão sob o queixo e deu uma coçada fraca. – Esta aqui! – Ele gritou, apontando para a segunda da fileira do meio. A carta se levantou sozinha e mostrou uma coringa-bruxo. – RÁ! – Ele gritou novamente. – Duvido me ganhar senhor Malfoy. – Disse ele dispondo novas cartas sobre a mesa novamente. Sua fileira tinha 10 cartas. Malfoy analisou rapidamente, e apontou para a carta da ponta. Ela se levantou mostrando uma rainha-bruxa.

- Droga! – Escórpio disse.

- É a maldição da Rainha, meu caro. Me passe a grana. – Disse Platus, demonstrando que ganhara e exigindo o prêmio do jogo. Escórpio deu, e olhou os amigos, que estavam com um olhar totalmente estranho, como se não tivessem entendido nada, o que de fato ocorrera. – Ah. Este é o Jacco Bruxo, invenção da Rainha. – Malfoy explicou.

- Rainha? – Perguntou Katerine. Platus se intrometeu:

- Está tão desinformada assim? A nova rainha da Inglaterra! É bruxa!

A Rainha realmente era fruto de uma traição da falecida Rainha trouxa com o famoso bruxo Emerico Switch. Seus poderes eram o maior segredo da monarquia britânica. A nova Rainha estava escondida desde seus cinco anos, quando foram descobertos os poderes. Ela voltou com a morte de sua mãe, alegando ser a filha mais velha. Foi, depois de alguns anos, provado. Sua posse foi no ano passado, e sua vida bruxa não foi contada – ainda - .

- Aliás, ela está vindo para Hogwarts, acho que mês que vem... – Completou Ícaro. Ele mudou de feição. Deu uma pensada por alguns segundos, e deu um grito. – HEI! Era para vocês estarem dormindo! Há tempos! Vão agora!

Susan Hopkins, Katerine Becker, Alvo Potter e Escórpio Malfoy saíram da cabana, correndo.

- Acho que não cabemos todos na capa. – Disse Alvo.

- Não precisamos dela; Eu acho. – Disse Hopkins.

Os outros riram, mas era verdade. Com um pouco de habilidade eles poderiam passar pelos corredores despercebidos. Foi o que tentaram. Já na ponte foram surpreendidos por Mighking.

- Vocês sabem que não deveriam estar aqui esta hora, não sabem? – Disse ele calmamente, com sua voz. Os alunos não sabiam o que dizer. – Se não contarem para ninguém o que estão fazendo, conjuro um feitiço que fará vocês desaparecerem dos mapas de segurança. Mas só dessa vez!

- Sim senhor. Não temos como agradecer! – Disse Alvo.

- Vão logo! – Apressou o professor. Eles foram.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Esse é o último cap. pré-escrito. O 4º comecei a escrever ontem, mas não sei quando vai ficar pronto. A partir de agora todos os caps vão ser postados aqui. Obrigado de novo à quem acompanha a fic!


	4. Uma Manhã Movimentada

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

_Antes de começar a ler, vejam a capa da fic q eu fiz num momento de tédio :D_ http :// img25. imageshack .us/i/cupulaq .jpg/_ [copia e cola, juntando os espaços]_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Uma Manhã Agitada**

A manhã era nublada em Hogwarts. Uma névoa rastejava lentamente pelos lagos da região. Alguns pássaros sobrevoavam em revoada o castelo.

Alvo acordou com os olhos inchados. Não conseguira dormir com Ghilaaf roncando ao lado de sua cama.

- Dormi muito, muito, muito, muito bem! – Disse o indiano.

- Nem sabe o quanto. – Disse Alvo com sarcasmo.

A próxima aula era Poções, mas antes ele quis passar na sala de Mighking, sem nem saber ao certo o que iria fazer lá. Talvez agradecer.

O professor estava conversando com Briam na porta da sala. Alvo percebeu que não deveria estar ali quando já estava muito perto dos dois, mas por sorte eles não viram. Ele deu alguns passos rápidos para trás e se escondeu atrás de uma coluna, de onde podia ouvir a conversa.

- Mighking. Rose está preparada, não acha? – Começou Briam

- Acho cedo para ela Sr. Briam. Um aperfeiçoamento pode deixá-la pronta, mas não tão rápido, se é ela que você quer. – Disse o diretor

- Não. Então não! Certamente vai ser um desperdício. Ainda temos tempo até a Rainha e os outros chegarem. Até lá decidiremos.

- Flitwick já dizia: "A decisão certa é a decisão trabalhada" e. -- Mighking foi interrompido.

- Flitwick morreu como um idiota. Ele não merece mérito sobre a _minha_ vez.

- Talvez se ele não tivesse morrido tudo aconteceria melhor. Faltam alguns duelistas para a guarda.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Mighking. Estou analisando o filho do Potter. Aliás, tenho desconfiado que ele tenha o que nós precisamos...

- O dom?

- Sim, o dom. – Briam deu uma olhada em volta. O professor continuou. – Vou para a aula. Nos encontramos depois.

O corcunda andou em direção da coluna. Alvo se escondeu mais para trás. O professor passou reto, gemendo como sempre.

-Oi. – Alvo ouviu vindo de trás, pulando em um susto. Era Susan. Ela continuou – Hei. Pensei que não se assustava! E o seu "dom"?

- É isso! – Potter gritou, dando um sorriso. Saiu correndo Dalí, sem se importar em deixar Susan sozinha. Ele foi em direção da aula de Briam, onde Rose estaria.

Ela estava entrando na porta, e ouviu o chamado de Alvo. Ele contou sobre o que ouvira.

- Então você acha que Mighking está montando um exército, ou algo do tipo? – Perguntou Rose.

- Sim. Eles querem os alunos mais fortes para isso. – Disse Alvo.

Após terminar a frase, um menino forte e alto chamou por Rose. Era Timothy Greenwood, o apanhador da Soncerina.

- Olha, tenho que ir. Nos falamos na próxima aula. – Ela disse, e logo após saiu apressada.

Alvo Severo estranhou, mas voltou em direção da aula de Poções.

O professor era Rudyard Blair, e sua aula era uma das mais esperadas pelo primeiro ano.

- Sejam bem-vindos turma, entrem por aqui e... - - Ele parou de falar. Um enorme berro silenciou toda Hogwarts. Virando do corredor, vinha uma estranha criatura, com corpo de homem e cabeça de touro. Era um minotauro. O professor se assustou e puxou sua varinha. Alvo fugiu e se escondeu dentro da sala, deixando claro a todos o porquê de não ter sido selecionado para a Grifinória.

O Minotauro continuou berrando. Seus passos faziam espécies de tremores pelo castelo. Mighking veio correndo.

- O que está havendo aqui? – O diretor disse.

- Eu só quero estar aqui para receber minha rainha! – Disse o Minotauro.

Uma multidão cercava o animal, enquanto alguns corriam por trás tentando se salvar de um risco que não corriam mais.

Platus chegou caminhando lentamente, e quando viu o animal, arregalou os olhos.

- Não creio no que vejo! Astério! – Ícaro sorriu. O minotauro correu em passos largos na direção de Platus, que estava no meio da multidão. As outras pessoas saíram correndo, se expandindo, e deixando apenas Platus e Astério no corredor.

- Explique isso Platus! – Ordenou Mighking.

- Este é Astério, um velho amigo meu. Não se preocupe, ele não vai fazer mal a ninguém. – Disse Platus. O minotauro abraçou-o e começou a chorar. Uma enorme poça se formou em volta dos dois, levando em conta que Astério era três ou quatro vezes mais alto do que Platus.

Mighking se comoveu por alguns instantes. Depois percebeu o caos que ocorreu na escola por causa do bicho.

- Agora o tire da minha escola, Ícaro Platus! – Ordenou novamente o diretor. O Minotauro largou um gemido mais alto com o choro, era um animal sensível. A poça estava aumentando.

- Eu já disse! Não saio daqui até ver minha Rainha! – Choramingou Astério.

- Vamos, vamos! Vai ser melhor sair daqui Astério. – Disse Platus.

- Eu quero minha rainha! Eu quero, eu quero, quero!

- Venha! Ela não está aqui.

- Como não? Você não viu a carruagem que está na porta?

- Carruagem? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Mighking e Platus.

O diretor andou em passos curtos e apressados em direção a uma grande janela gótica no fundo do corredor. Abriu-a com força, e atirou seu corpo alguns centímetros para frente. Ele virou-se com os olhos ainda firmemente fechados, e a boca prensada, mostrando desagrado. Alvo apareceu, e ficou espiando pela fresta da porta da saleta onde estava escondido.

- Platus... É melhor limpar a poça. Ela está aí. – Disse o diretor.

Mighking correu pelos labirintos de corredores do castelo, acelerou as escadas, e finalmente chegou aos jardins traseiros, onde estava a carruagem mais bela que já vira na vida. Era branca e tinha cerca de dois andares. Era puxada por dois cavalos vermelhos, que bufavam fogo pelas narinas. Logo todos os professores e funcionários da escola estavam atrás do diretor. Tão logo, estavam todos os alunos atrás dos funcionários, e a multidão que antes estava em volta do Minotauro, agora estava diante da Rainha, Elizabeth III.

Dois homens com cornetas douradas saíram da carruagem, e tocaram um pequeno som de entrada. "Com vocês, a Rainha da Inglaterra, Elizabeth III" – os homens gritaram.

Uma glamorosa senhora de cabelos negros desceu, com um vestido roxo até o meio da coxa e um chapéu – que mais parecia um sombreiro -, também roxo, que enfeitava sua cabeça, com uma pena branca que sobressaltava quase um metro sobre o chapéu. Sempre sensual, ela desceu da carruagem mostrando primeiro as longas pernas, depois levantando com um rebolado que não era comum de uma rainha.

Todos reverenciaram ao mesmo tempo. Mighking se aproximou, e falou algumas coisas no ouvido dela. Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Apesar de ter mais de oitenta anos, a Rainha era muito formosa.

- Abram o caminho para a Rainha! – Gritou Platus. A multidão que antes estava ali se dividiu em duas, uma em cada lado, abrindo um caminho pouco largo para ela passar, e adentrar o castelo. Num canto da parede, Astério estava preso por cordas e segurado por uns homens grandes vestindo preto, os Ratzingers, novos guardas do castelo, contratados por Flitwick.

Ainda nos jardins, que tinham um pouco da gente, Alvo saiu atrás de Escórpio, que ele não via desde o início da manhã. Ele estava discutindo com uns garotos do último ano, que provavelmente estava gozando do seu nome. Potter pegou-o pelo braço sem terminar a discussão, e correram para um canto.

- Onde você estava? Essa foi uma manhã movimentada! – Disse Alvo.

- Estava assistindo o treino de quadribol. Quase todo mundo estava! Você que desapareceu... – Disse Escórpio. Ele continuou. – Como assim uma manhã movimentada?

- Ouvi uma conversa de Mighking com Briam. Acho que eles querem montar um tipo de exército, e vou me oferecer. – Disse Alvo.

- Umm... O que mais? – Disse Escórpio.

- Só pra constar... Rose está saindo com Timothy Greenwood.

- O que ele tem de força ela tem de chatice.

Alvo riu. Continuou:

- Não tive aula de Poções. Não sei se percebeu... – Ele mudou para um tom mais firme. – Mas um Minotauro invadiu a escola!

- Eu vi. Ele fez o mesmo ano passado, e dizem que faz isso há uns cinco anos.

- Provavelmente. Parece um louco. – Disse Alvo. Continuou. – E por último a Rainha! E você diz que não estava sumido...

Escórpio riu. Resolveram voltar para o campo e continuar assistindo o treino. Fugir do tumulto da rainha seria bom por uns instantes.

Agora apenas algumas fãs de Timothy estavam assistindo ao treino. O estádio estava vazio. Alvo notou alguém estranho no time da Soncerina. Pelo que sabia, o Artilheiro do time era Kiko Becker, do terceiro ano, irmão de Katerine. Agora o que via parecia uma mulher. Mais do que isso. Ali estava a sua prima, Rose.

- Escórpio! Olhe! Rose é a Atilheira! – Alvo se espantou.

Escórpio riu. – Preciso ver isso! – Ele disse.

- É sério! – Retrucou Alvo. – Então Rose não está realmente saindo com Timothy... – Ele continuou.

- Por que tanto ciúmes de Rose? Deixe sua prima em paz. – Debochou Escórpio.

- É estranho ver alguém que conhece desde bebê saindo com a primeira pessoa que vê pela frente.

Escórpio gargalhou ainda mais.

Rose estava se saindo bem. Tinha bastante habilidade na marcação.

Chegaram os outros Artilheiros para o treino, Kiko Becker e Oliver Joffre.

De repente o treino parou. Os jogadores fizeram a reverencia. Era a Rainha que entrara no campo, acompanhada apenas por Mighking.

Alvo pensou que ela iria assistir ao treino em algum lugar fixo na arquibancada, mas ela não parava de andar. Ela vinha na sua direção apressadamente. O olhar de Alvo mudou para um olhar de pavor. Ele levantou-se em um pulo quando a rainha já estava mais perto do que imaginava. Ele fez a reverencia ainda tremendo.

- Olá jovem. – Ela começou. – Você é o filho de Harry Potter, certo?

- Sim, Vossa Majestade. – Disse Alvo.

- Meu tempo é pouco e precioso. Os trouxas percebem muito rápido minha falta. O que eu quero vou falar rápido: vou lhe dar um presente. Em nome de toda a monarquia inglesa, que nunca pode agradecer um bruxo dignamente. Quero que aceite este presente como um presente de uma mãe. – Disse Elizabeth. Atrás dela os dois homens que antes estavam com as cornetas estavam segurando com as duas mãos uma almofada vermelha com detalhes em ouro, com uma pulseira verde-musgo em cima. A Rainha continuou. – Querido, vou ir. Adeus. – Ela falou e virou as costas bruscamente, sem explicar muita coisa e sem permitir que Alvo tenha falado uma única palavra. Mighking deu uma piscadela para Alvo e acompanhou a Rainha até a saída.

Alvo ficou analisando a pulseira, dando algumas voltas procurando detalhes. Mas era uma simples pulseira verde-musgo. Ele botou-a, mas logo esqueceu que a levava no pulso.

Depois dali ele teria aula de Transfiguração e Astronomia. Alvo estava cansado, por tudo que acontecera naquela manhã. Seria difícil ficar para as próximas aulas, então ele chamou Escórpio para ir para a cabana de Platus.

Novamente Ghilaaf estava meditando sobre as abóboras, mas agora passou despercebido.

Quando estavam na porta da cabana, Escórpio ouviu um ruído vindo da floresta.

- Espere aqui, já volto. – Disse Malfoy, entrando na floresta com a varinha na mão.

Enquanto isso, Alvo olhou em volta, para certificar-se que ninguém sabia que eles estariam faltando às aulas. Ouviu um barulho. Atrás de uma abóbora pareceu ver Briam. Ele tentou disfarçar, e se escondeu atrás da cabana. Novamente viu o professor atrás de um tronco na floresta, o olhando com o olhar de fogo que ele parecia ter. Alvo foi andando de volta para o castelo, sempre sentindo a presença do professor. Na ponte coberta, Briam estava descaradamente nas suas costas. Cada passo que ele dava, via o professor o vendo de algum lugar, sendo um tronco ou uma parede. Cada vez Alvo andava mais apressado. Chegou a um lugar que ele nunca estivera antes. Na sua frente, apenas umas pedras altas dispostas em certos lugares formando um círculo. Já ouvira sobre este lugar antes, Susan e Katerine haviam citado seu nome, mas não sabia onde era. Ele se aproximou de uma pedra maior no centro do círculo. Alguns metros antes de chegar, caiu em um buraco muito fundo, onde parou em um tombo forte no chão de terra fria sob o solo. Ele desmaiou. O lugar era muito escuro, e o tempo no lado de fora já tinha ficado nublado e com alguns raios.


	5. O Mapa e a Caixa

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

Boa parte deste capítulo é a narração de acontecimentos de Escórpio, ou seja, a história vai desviar um pouco do "Alvocentrismo". Tento evitar isso, mas nesse caso achei que ficaria melhor para entender a história.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 5 – O Mapa e a Caixa **

Uma nuvem negra cobria Hogwarts no fim daquela manhã. No fundo do buraco, Alvo ainda estava desacordado. Levou algum tempo até uma fresta de sol passar por entre as nuvens e iluminar seu rosto, fazendo-o despertar. Ele levantou em um pulo brusco, e esfregou a mão sobre a cabeça.

- Onde estou? – Disse fracamente. Olhou em volta. Só via pedras e raízes profundas. Ele se apavorou. – Alguém me ajude! – Gritava repetidamente.

Enquanto isso, na floresta, a situação de Escórpio não era melhor. Seu corpo estava ensopado e com musgos. Ele tremia quando um vento gelado soprava sobre seu rosto. Apesar de tudo, o garoto não parava de andar em direção àquela luz branca que o hipnotizava. Cambaleava quando tropeçava nas raízes. Sua varinha estava à postos todo o tempo, mostrando que ainda tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. Mesmo assim não parava de entrar na floresta, cada vez em lugares mais distantes e desconhecidos. De repente um ruído agudíssimo entrou pelos seus ouvidos, machucando seu tímpano, e fazendo seus olhos desarregalarem e seu corpo relaxar, saindo da hipnose. Olhou para frente, e o que viu foi a mesma luz branca, muito mais forte, que o deixou cego por uns instantes. Sua visão voltou rapidamente, mas fraca. Corria pela floresta sem saber a direção que estava tomando. Tropeçava ainda mais seguidamente. Chegou à um ponto no meio da floresta onde não conseguia mais correr. Sua respiração era ofegante, e suas pernas moles. O menino caiu no chão, de cansaço.

Ficou um tempo parado para recuperar o fôlego, até ouvir um berro. Olhou para cima, preocupado. Era Astério, o mesmo minotauro que invadira Hogwarts ainda na mesma manhã.

- O que faz aqui garoto? – O animal perguntou.

- Não sei direito... – Respondeu Escórpio.

- Sabe que não devia estar por essas bandas. Aqui já não tem a mesma segurança dos terrenos da escola.

- Eu sei. Mas como voltarei? Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estou e como... --

- Venha. Eu te levarei. – O minotauro puxou e levantou Escórpio como se o garoto fosse uma pena, e botou-o no ombro.

Astério andava assobiando e cantando, contrastando felizmente com a visão mórbida e escura da floresta ao seu redor.

- Você gosta de ervilhas? – Perguntou Astério

- O que? – Escórpio achou que ele estivesse brincando.

- Eu perguntei se você gosta de ervilhas.

- Anh... Sim, eu gosto.

- Eu também gosto de ervilhas. Eu amo ervilhas.

Malfoy não soube o que dizer. Se segurou para não rir.

- Você também ama ervilhas? – Perguntou o animal

- Sim, eu acho. – Escórpio riu. Astério o acompanhou com um sorriso amigável.

O tempo foi passando mais rápido com a descontração. Logo chegaram perto da Cabana.

- É melhor eu lhe deixar aqui. Já não posso mais entrar na escola. Não quero que me vejam.

- Está bem.

- Adeus amiguinho! – Escórpio achou Astério infantil e sensível, mas gostou do seu jeito.

Bateu na porta da cabana. Platus abriu grunhindo algo que pareceu uma boas-vindas.

Escórpio esticou o pescoço para dentro da porta, a procura de Alvo. Só viu o interior da velha cabana bagunçada, como sempre era sem ninguém além de Platus lá dentro.

- O que você quer? Você está ensopado!– Perguntou o homem.

- Alvo não está aqui? – Disse Escórpio.

- Não. Era para estar?

- Na verdade... – O menino disse e correu para trás da cabana. Olhou em volta. Alvo não estava mais lá. Escórpio tinha noção que ficara um bom tempo na floresta, mas Alvo não sairia dali sem um bom motivo. A primeira coisa que pensou foi que alguém havia o descoberto faltando à aula.

- Platus, sei que é errado, mas sabe como eu posso entrar na sala do diretor sem ser visto? – O menino perguntou

- Está louco rapaz? Isso é a última coisa que eu te diria!

- Mas senhor! Alvo pode estar correndo perigo.

- Nas mãos de Mighking? Impossível.

- Não quis dizer isso. Mas Alvo talvez esteja lá por... Outros motivos.

Ícaro deu uma pensada. Coçou o queixo.

- Sinto muito, mas não é tão fácil me convencer.

Escórpio mudou seu olhar. Seus olhos claros agora estavam profundos e frios. Um leve sorriso de canto perturbador mudou sua feição.

- Sou filho de Draco Malfoy, neto de Lucius Malfoy, ou seja, o senhor acha que eu pediria algo de tanta importância por motivos fúteis? Francamente...

Platus pareceu se irritar muito com o tratamento de Escórpio. Por alguns instantes pensou estar lidando com o próprio Draco. Aquilo, talvez, o aterrorizou a ponto de fazê-lo ceder sua mais importante função na escola: a guarda das chaves. Malfoy percebeu pelo simples olhar de Platus que algum fato anterior o fez se apavorar tanto com umas palavras grosseiras. Arrependeu-se de ter dito aquilo. Poderia facilmente arrumar outros modos de entrar na sala do diretor sem ser visto. Mas aquilo funcionou para alguma coisa.

- Olha garoto, eu faço. Mas com a condição de que tudo que eu te disser agora, jamais seja contado para ninguém.

Escórpio mudou para um sorriso largo e inocente. Enquanto isso Platus mexia em algumas prateleiras empoeiradas em um canto da cabana. Puxou algo como um encarte envelhecido, com alguns nomes na capa e umas palavras maiores que já não dava para ler. Ele abriu-o, e era um enorme e detalhado mapa de Hogwarts. Talvez mais do que isso, era o Mapa do Maroto _¹[!Nota do Autor: "Mapa do Salteador; Editora Presença" -R537], _criação do próprio avô de Alvo com a ajuda de outros três bruxos.

- É muito antigo, o sistema de auto-segurança nem funciona mais, assim como algumas de suas outras funções; por isso tem que tomar mais cuidado. – De fato, antigamente para fazer o mapa funcionar, tinha que citar algumas palavras mágicas, assim como para desligá-lo. Platus continuou. - Isto seu pai deixou à Hagrid um ano depois de sair. O propósito era dá-lo a outro aluno que fosse usar tanto quanto ele usou. Talvez seja seu caso.

Escórpio ficou encantado com o que via na sua frente. Aquele mapa era histórico e famoso. Já havia lido sobre ele, não precisava de explicações maiores sobre seu uso. Platus deu umas últimas dicas.

- Não confie muito neste objeto. Como já disse, é muito antigo. Ele só vai lhe auxiliar para escapar das pessoas que possam lhe impedir. Você não vai ficar invisível, muito menos sumir dos mapas de segurança da escola, similares a esse. Tome, e faça bom proveito.

- Muito obrigado, de verdade! – Disse Escórpio.

- É melhor ir. – Apressou Platus.

O menino abriu o mapa e centenas de nomes dos mais diversos alunos apareceram andando nos corredores da escola. Ficou algum tempo vendo besteiras, como uma reunião possivelmente secreta de alguns alunos do terceiro ano e um encontro também secreto de Lilian com um menino do segundo ano.

Uma coisa em especial o intrigou: a Rainha não havia saído de Hogwarts como anunciara para Alvo no estádio. Ela estava na sala do zelador, com Briam e Mirna Shielfield, sucessora de Trelawney. E desde que os métodos de segurança de Hogwarts avançaram significativamente, a escola não tinha mais zelador, e a sala, a princípio, era um museu que preservava o estado original que Argus Filch mantinha. Mesmo assim estava sempre fechada.

Ele procurou por Rose no mapa, que continuava treinando. Apesar das brigas, ela era uma das pessoas que poderia trazer uma boa ajuda.

Foi em direção do campo, sempre desviando de todas as pessoas no caminho, mesmo as que não lhe fariam mal, por precaução. Tentou chamar atenção da garota atirando pedras por debaixo da arquibancada.

- Quem é o idiota que está fazendo isso?! – Ela gritava. Demorou a perceber os olhos claros de Escórpio a espiando pelas arquibancadas, às vezes abanando. Rose falou algumas coisas para Timothy, talvez pediu uma folga do treino. Ele afirmou com a cabeça. Com gestos discretos ela apontou para eles se encontrarem na saída do estádio. Ele estava a esperando lá.

- O que você quer? – Ela perguntou, com grossura.

- Alvo está novamente na sala de Mighking...

- O que tanto faz esse garoto? Nem é tão corajoso assim para fazer tanta coisa errada. --

- É isso que me incomoda. Então acho que podemos ir até lá e ajudá-lo.

- Espero que você tenha um plano. _Eu_ é que não vou ser punida por sua causa.

- Na verdade eu tenho. – Ele disse, tirando o mapa do bolso e abrindo-o. Ela arrancou-o da mão do garoto.

- Deixe-me ver isso! Onde conseguiu? – Rose perguntou, mesmo não se interessando em algo que envolvesse Escórpio. Ela ficou por um tempo analisando o mapa. – Alvo não está na sala de Mighking.

- Como assim? – O menino disse, olhando o mapa. Realmente ele não estava. – É verdade. Ele não está em lugar algum da escola. – Ele concluiu.

- Você tem que ser muito burro para não ter visto antes! – Rose se estressou. Escórpio olhou para cima e pensou. Levantou o dedo indicador, demonstrando que teve uma resposta.

- Talvez seja um truque do diretor para tirá-lo do mapa, exatamente para não fazerem o que estamos fazendo agora.

- Não sei como direi isso, mas o que disse faz sentido.

Ele riu. Ela não.

- Vamos logo. – Rose apressou.

Durante todo o caminho Escórpio foi guiando-os com o mapa na mão.

- Briam está a alguns passos na direção daquele corredores na esquerda. Teremos que nos agachar para não sermos vistos. – Ele disse, mostrando tudo no mapa de um modo tão rápido que Rose não conseguiu entender. – Venha! – Ele chamou. Atirou-se no chão e disse para irem grudados nas paredes.

- Eu não vou me atirar neste chão. Tenho uma idéia melhor. – Disse Rose, puxando sua varinha e lançando um _Petrificus Totalus_ no professor.

- Corre! – Gritou Escórpio. Eles entraram na primeira porta que apareceu pela frente. Por coincidência era o corredor de entrada para a sala do diretor. Rose arrancou o mapa das mãos de Escórpio

- Não tem ninguém na sala. É a melhor hora. – Ela disse.

- Tenha cuidado.

- Cale-a-boca.

Ainda encostados na parede, entraram na sala sem fazer barulho. Tinham grandes esperanças de Alvo estar ali, o que não aconteceu.

- E agora? Não sei o que fazer. – Disse Escórpio.

- O que quer que eu faça? – Disse Rose.

Enquanto isso Escórpio mexia discretamente na mesa do diretor.

- Olhe o mapa e veja se não tem nenhum Ratzinger por perto. – Pediu Escórpio. Rose renegou. Malfoy olhou com a mesma fúria que usou contra Platus. A menina fez na mesma hora, afirmando não ter nenhum. Ele riu.

Logo depois se exasperou. Weasley se aproximou. No canto da mesa, sob uma pena negra, uma pequena caixinha dourada com uma espécie de meia-lua, tinha na tampa a escrita reconhecível do nome Alvo Severo Potter. "Será que ele já fez tanta coisa errada?" Pensou Escórpio. Ele estendeu a mão na direção da caixa, lentamente. Ao tocar do calor da ponta de seus dedos sobre a caixa, um ensurdecedor alarme soou sobre a escola inteira. Ouviram alguns gritos pelos corredores, seguidos dos passos barulhentos e firmes dos Ratzingers. Esses guardas tinham o mesmo poder de apavorar um aluno que um dementador. Rose botou a caixinha sobre o braço esquerdo e puxou Escórpio para saírem dali. A porta para o pátio pavimentado era logo na frente. Quando os guardas passaram, apontaram para o outro lado do corredor, indicando que os supostos bandidos da sala do diretor foram naquela direção.

Andaram alguns passos para não chamar atenção, e sentaram em uma escada alguns metros do pátio.

Escórpio abriu a caixa cuidadosamente. Dentro dela havia um minúsculo pergaminho. No inverso da tampa Rose percebeu que estava escrito alguma coisa. "A escolha deve ser bem-feita" estava escrito.


	6. A Cúpula

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 – A Cúpula Arcada**

**- **Você sabe se Alvo se candidatou para aquele exército, ou coisa do tipo, que ele disse que faria? – Perguntou Escórpio.

- Acho que não. – Respondeu Rose.

Os dois se entreolharam. Leram novamente as instruções.

- Será que...? – Escórpio botou a caixa sobre o colo e puxou o pergaminho delicadamente. Abriu-o com facilidade. – É apenas um papel em branco! – Ele se espantou. Rose puxou o objeto da mão de Malfoy.

- Como esta porcaria funciona? – Ela gritou. Após alguns segundos foram aparecendo desenhos e traços negros sobre o papel velho. Com mais alguns segundos, os desenhos embaralhados se deslocaram levemente e formaram uma frase. "Escreva o nome de alguém na tampa e pergunte-me qualquer coisa sobre ela", era simples.

- Tente perguntá-lo alguma coisa sobre Alvo. – Escórpio indicou. Rose olhou séria para ele, depois virou o rosto para a caixa e perguntou em tom firme:

- Quem são os tios avós do primo de Alvo? – Foi um teste brincalhão.

As palavras começaram a aparecer. "Gideon Prewett, Billius Weasley, Fabian... "

- Chega! – Rose se estressou. Escórpio recuperou a caixa e o pergaminho. Aproximou-os da boca.

- Onde Alvo está? – Ele perguntou. Rose se aproximou para ver o que o pergaminho diria. As palavras demoraram a aparecer desta vez. Foram surgindo aos poucos.

"Após as colinas, passando a grande ponte, avistarás grandes pedras em estranhas formações. Lá faz-se uma profunda cratera pós-construída, onde Albus Severus Potter estará em um profundo sono."

Rose pronunciou com seu alto tom de voz o nome do lugar. Puxou Escórpio pela mão e correu através de pontes e ruínas, até chegar a um ponto alto e distante, cercado por pequenos cerros. De longe, avistaram uma clareira onde havia um círculo de pedras de pequeno porte. Desceram a colina em passos largos.

Enquanto isso, dentro do buraco, Alvo ouvia seus amigos discutirem.

- Escórpio, está satisfeito? Chegamos! Só tem um problema, só estamos nós aqui! – Era Rose, gritando com Malfoy, o que era muito comum. Alvo cavou alguns centímetros nas paredes do buraco e puxou uma pequena pedra. Atirou-a para cima, com franqueza. Malfoy e Weasley não perceberam. Potter puxou a varinha e, ainda fraco, mirou-a para cima e lançou um _Incendio, _que ultrapassou o limite do buraco mais do que o esperado. Parte do cabelo claro de Escórpio ficou em chamas. O garoto corria em círculos desesperadamente.

- Ajude-me! Há um dragão dentro deste buraco! – Ele gritava. Rose andou estonteada por alguns segundos. Se aproximou de Escórpio, que se mexia descontroladamente, e assoprou com tiras minúsculas de ar o cabelo, que já estava quase todo tomado pelo fogo. – Está doendo! Rose, você é filha da Granger, deve saber algum feitiço para acabar com isso! – Malfoy gritava nervoso e gaguejando.

- Pare quieto para que eu possa pensar! – Ela pediu. Certamente era impossível para Escórpio manter-se parado naquela situação. Rose levantou em um pulo brusco, puxou a varinha e lançou um _Aquamenti_ sobre o cabelo de Escórpio. Um jato de água, que na primeira sacada derrubou Escórpio, foi controlado e apagou o fogo rapidamente. O cabelo de Escórpio agora era negro como carvão.

- Se não for pedir demais, você sabe algum feitiço reparador para minha cabeça? – Disse Escórpio com sarcasmo, com um olhar de dor. Rose negou, mas logo depois usou _Episkey_ sobre o couro cabeludo de Malfoy, que se curou sorrateiramente. No lugar da queimadura, um intervalo de tufo de cabelo fez Escórpio parecer um palhaço, o que causou risos em Rose.

Alvo ficou impaciente dentro do buraco, imaginando que seus amigos nunca o viriam. Novamente tentou chamar atenção atirando alguns feitiços para o ar. Ouviu alguns ruídos vindos de Rose.

- Vá você! Não quero perder o rosto por causa de um dragão. – Ela disse. Do fundo, Alvo pode ver a silhueta do rosto de Escórpio sobre o buraco, que gritou alguma coisa como "Olá". Alvo respondeu. "Alvo, é você?", perguntou Escórpio. Alvo afirmou, usando _Lumos_ para mostrar a Escórpio que estava lá. Rose também foi ver. "Espere aí!" Ela disse, desaparecendo da borda. Uns segundos de silêncio foram interrompidos quando a garota atirou uma gorda velha e com musgos para dentro do buraco.

- Segure firme! – Ela advertiu. Alvo se prendeu fortemente. Com a ajuda de Escórpio, a corda foi puxada, trazendo Alvo salvo. Rose pulou para abraçar o primo. Escórpio deu umas batidas leves nas costas dele. De repente Alvo parou. Depois deu um riso.

- Por alguns segundos pareci ouvir os gemidos de Briam. – Disse ele. A estranha figura corcunda e careca do professor, acompanhada pela figura metida e arrogante de Julio - que há muito tempo não perturbara mais Alvo – apareceram sobre a colina próxima ao círculo.

- Lá estão eles! – Gritou Julio. O professor desceu a lomba mancando e com gemidos ainda mais altos. Se aproximou de Alvo e apertou o dedo indicador sobre o nariz do garoto, assustando-o.

- Escute bem. Já cansei de passar trabalho com você e esta sua maldita corja! Se não quiserem levar uma detenção grave é melhor pararem de me ocupar com mesquinharias como essa. Voltem para a aula _agora_! - Disse Briam. Enquanto isso, Rose pegou a caixa e escondeu-a sob a roupa, discretamente.

- Professor, nós não fizemos nada. – Escórpio disse irritado. O professor pegou-o pelo punho e arrastou-o para longe dos amigos, sempre acompanhado por Julio, que zombava do defeito no cabelo de Malfoy. Alvo tentou impedir o professor de punir injustamente Escórpio, mas foi interrompido por um empurrão de Julio, que o fez cair sentado no chão. Rose correu para ajudá-lo.

- Vamos impedir isso. – Disse ela no ouvido de Alvo.

Após Briam e Julio sumirem de vista, os dois foram para a estufa de Herbologia, esperando que Professor Neville os auxilie.

- O que vocês querem? – O professor falou em tom baixo.

- Pode falar um minuto conosco? – Rose perguntou. O professor afirmou com um gesto, seguido de outro para mandá-los esperar um instante. Depois de uns instantes ele reapareceu na porta, convidando-os para entrar.

Sentaram todos em torno de uma mesa pequena. Longbottom pareceu interessado.

- Queremos saber qual é o problema de Briam! – Começou Rose, ainda irritada pelo acontecido. O professor deu um riso curto, mas logo depois voltou a ficar sério.

- Ele é velho, e não está acostumado com a Nova Hogwarts. Aliás, este talvez seja seu último ano na escola. – O professor disse, deixando escapar o último detalhe.

- Por que ele vai sair? – Perguntou Rose aliviada.

- Não deveria estar dizendo isto para vocês. Mas ele está aqui por uma função especial. Mighking o trouxe para impedir um acontecimento muito ruim que possa vir a acontecer.

- E que acontecimento seria esse? – Disse Alvo, curioso. O professor negou dizer na primeira pedida, mas as crianças persistiram.

- Desde a queda de Voldemort, pessoas do mundo inteiro que o adoravam ficaram indignadas. Por isso, querem montar uma nova ordem, ou coisa do tipo, para aplicar a palavra de Voldemort pelo mundo. Essa ordem foi chamada de A Ordem da Cúpula, que são pessoas que dizem deixar o espírito de Voldemort mais forte com oferendas e sacrifícios feitos dentro de centenas de cúpulas distribuídas pelo mundo todo. As maldades que ocorrem dentro deste lugares pouquíssimas pessoas sabem, mas dizem que são as mais cruéis possíveis.

- E tem uma cúpula em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Rose.

- Não se sabe. Mas esqueçam, deixe que Mighking e o ministério cuidem disso. – Disse Longbottom.

Rose retirou a caixinha do bolso e botou-a sobre a mesa.

- O que é isso? – Ela perguntou.

- Onde encontraram? – Disse o professor, espantado.

- Na sala do diretor. – Disse Alvo. Neville não soube da invasão.

- É a Caixa Cega, criação da Cúpula. Era vendida livremente há uns cinco anos, mas agora é proibida. Deve ser uma que Mighking apreendeu.

- Como funciona? – Perguntou Rose, na seqüência de perguntas ininterruptas desde que entrara na sala.

- É força das trevas. Você pergunta qualquer coisa sobre uma pessoa e uma força irá invadir forçadamente a mente dela e retirar qualquer coisa que for possível. Se for usado de mais, pode até matar. - Rose se arrepiou. Alvo sentiu uma leve dor na nuca. O professor continuou. – Devem devolver isso imediatamente. Se souberem que vocês possuem um, serão capazes de qualquer coisa para pegá-lo. – Rose afirmou com a cabeça.

Alvo agradeceu o professor pelas explicações. Depois voltaram para as aulas, que tinham finalmente recomeçado. Rose ficou com a caixa enquanto tinha aula de Poções.

* * *

* Para compensar a demora, postei esses dois caps de uma vez. Obrigado por lerem e pelas reviews.


	7. A Aula de Briam

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 – A Aula de Briam**

Os corredores da escola estavam aparentemente vazios, considerando que pouco tempo antes o castelo estava um caos, com minotauros, guardas, rainhas, professores e multidões arrasando cada centímetro possível. O silêncio foi quebrado quando Alvo passou pela sala de Srta. Odem, de Transfiguração, que era conhecida por não conseguir controlar a compostura dos alunos. A aula que Alvo teria naquele momento era a mais temida: Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

O medo foi sufocado por uma dor pinicante que pareceu, por um segundo, ser um grande aperto no seu pulso. Mais especificadamente, na pulseira-verde-musgo-da-rainha. Depois uma curta dor de cabeça o incomodou. "Deve ser a preocupação com a aula." Alvo pensava.

Enquanto andava tentando sufocar a dor no pulso, duas figuras nunca antes vistas por Alvo surpreenderam-no quase em frente à sala de Briam. Eram os gêmeos soncerinos Tommy e Willy Goyle, filhos de Gregory Goyle, e com os jeitos – e as barrigas - não tão diferentes quanto à do pai.

- Sr. Potter! Finalmente nos cruzamos. – Disse Willy, dando três tapas (que saíram mais fortes do que o esperado) nas costas de Alvo.

- É, Tomas. – Disse Alvo, trocando o nome.

- É Willy, babaca. – Ele disse com um tom ameaçador que pegou Alvo de surpresa.

- Licença, eu tenho que ir para a aula. Sabe como é, Briam é um pouco mais _esquentadinho_ que os outros professores. – Alvo tentou sair o mais rápido possível, mas quando deu seu segundo passo, Tommy botou o pé na frente, derrubando Alvo de nariz no chão. Os gêmeos gargalharam irritantemente.

- Então, babaca... – Alvo sabia que o que viria agora seria algo ruim. - ...tá com medinho do professor? – Disse Willy

- Não me chame de babaca Tom! Eu já disse que tenho que ir. – Alvo disse puxando a varinha.

- Eu já disse que é Willy!

O garoto puxou a varinha com seu braço gordo por detrás do sobretudo, enquanto o outro gêmeo segurava Alvo pelos braços.

- Tommy, o que acha que posso usar primeiro neste ba-ba-ca? – Willy perguntou com sarcasmo, com a varinha ainda apontada para a testa de Alvo.  
Era o fim. Alvo não tinha mais um único lado para fugir do que seria o feitiço mais letal que já sofrera. Deveria largar as fichas. _Deveria, _pois naquele exato momento um redemoinho cheio de cores e pulos que veio correndo pelo corredor se atirou na frente de Willy, mostrando uma careta pavorosa que fez os gêmeos atirarem tudo para cima e correrem como gansos cegos.

Alvo viu-se de frente para o poltergeist mais famoso da história de Hogwarts: Pirraça.

- Salvei o filho do Potter, salvei o filho do Potter! – Pirraça gritava.

- Q-quem é v-você? – Alvo perguntou gaguejando, ainda que nunca vira algo tão bizarro quanto o velho berrante e espoleta que pulava e gritava no ar na sua frente.

- Creio que você não me conheça ainda. É provável, pois eu estava em viagem para a Lua! Linda, a lua. Entendo o encantamento dos trouxas por uma bola branca tão espetacular. – Pirraça percebera que mudou de assunto. – Eu sou Pirraça, o poltergeist mais famoso da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que vivenciou as mais incríveis batalhas entre bruxos das trevas e ordens das mais variadas, inclusive a batalha em que seu pai lotou incrivelmente todo o salão principal pelos bichos mais fantásticos, como foi incrível, incrível, incrível! – Novamente ele mudara de assunto.

- Ah, então _você_ é o Pirraça! Ouvi muito de você... - - Ele foi interrompido pelo espírito.

- Rá! Sempre soube que Sr. Potter iria sentir minha falta!

- É, é... – Alvo mentira. - ... e então agora devo ir indo, pois estou provavelmente atrasado para a aula de Briam, e ele é o pior professor, não vai gostar diss... – Novamente fora interrompido por Pirraça, mas desta vez foi uma coisa mais grave.

- AAAAH! BRIAM! ALUNO INFRATOR! FALANDO MAL DO PROFESSOR!

Um ruído de uma voz rouca e braba saiu da porto ao fundo do corredor, na sala de Defesa Contra as artes das trevas:

- Cale a boca, Pirraça, não vai querer o barão vermelho de novo nas suas costas!

- Costas? Que costas? – Debochou Pirraça.

Enquanto isso, Alvo aproveitou para correr em direção à sala. Briam, que a tampouco estava na cola de Alvo, agora estava aos gritos com metade da turma que ousou dispensar explicações sobre poderes colaterais do uso de magia para diversão.

- Atrasado na primeira aula, Sr. Potter? – Disse Briam arrogantemente. Depois mudou seu tom. – Bem-vinda Srta. Sladden. – Ele disse educadamente.

Uma menina loira e baixa da Soncerina entrou com o nariz empinado na sala de aula, empurrando Alvo pelos ombros.

- Obrigada, Professor. – Disse a menina.

Ela saiu e foi se sentar na mesa mais a frente do professor. Alvo sentou perto de Susan e Katerine, que ele também percebeu que eram umas das únicas pessoas de seu ano que ele conhecia melhor. Não que ele não gostasse, mas, sendo filho de Harry, sua reputação poderia ser mais abrangente.

O professor começou.

Seu olhar era ameaçador e misterioso. Antes de começar a falar alguma coisa, andava de um lado para outro da sala, olhando com o canto do olho cada caderno e livro para achar o menor defeito.

- A idéia que tenho em mente para um bom começo... – O professor falava como se o começo estava sendo o melhor do mundo. -... é de que, antes de praticar, errar e se magoar, temos que aprender do modo mais detalhado possível a _teoria_. – Os alunos estavam temendo isso. Alvo ouvia seguidamente histórias da época de seu pai, como o motivo da fundação da Armada de Dumbledore. Era "ultrapassado" passar um ano inteiro sem tocar a varinha. O professor continuou.

- Em minha vida, devo assumir que errei muito. – Outra coisa que era raro o professor dizer. – E, portanto, vou exigir coisas de vocês que eu gostaria que tivessem exigido de mim. A começar pela postura em classe. – Os alunos riram, pensando daquilo se tratar de uma piada infame sobre sua corcunda, o que óbviamente era impossível. O professor mandou-lhes calar. Depois continuou. – Nas _minhas_ aulas, não quero ouvir barulhos, vozes, cantos, ruídos, conversas, pius, rastros, músicas, e só quero ouvir um espirro quando a pessoa não conseguir mais segurar um último segundo. O único som que quero escutar é o som da minha própria voz e o rodopio das barinhas. Agora, diante de mim, vocês são todos _pivetes fracos_. – A arrogâcia e indiferença do professor era extrema, e se Harry contava à Alvo sobre as aulas de Snape, Alvo poderia contar o que sofreu com Briam.

O professor fora interrompido novamente quando passaram pela porta Carl Trimble e Julio Cesar. Briam se irritou.

- Vocês dois! ... – Disse o professor. - ... não entrarão na minha aula com quinze minutos de atraso. – "Não se passaram nem três minutos", pensou Alvo, mesmo não querendo defendê-los. Aulas mistas com a Soncerina eram problemas para as outras casas.

- Professor. – Levantou Libia Sladden, aumentando o tom de voz que já era bem grossa para uma menina de onze anos. – Acho que o senhor deveria deixar Sr. Trimble e Sr. Cesar entrarem, são de sua sala, então, para... --

- Oh, oh, se é Sladden que diz, devo aceitar inegavelmente e suplicar vossas desculpas. – O professor disse com tanta educação que pareceu ironia. Mas _não era_.

Um sorriso amarelo surgiu no canto da boca de Libia, e Carl e Julio adentraram a sala com olhar de estupor. Sentaram em trio com Sladden.

Alvo virou discretamente para trás, onde os três soncerinos estavam brincando com o livro velho e batido que Briam pegara da biblioteca. Certamente estavam escrevendo coisas indecentes nas páginas.

O professor reiniciou a aula.

- Esta temporada de início de aprendizagem, que creio que muitos não estão estabilizados com a matéria, deverá ser detalhadamente trabalhada. – Alvo já era um bom aprendiz de Defesa, pois era de costume treinar com Harry as magias importantes que não ensinavam na escola. - Abram o livro na página 2213. – Disse o professor. Os alunos procuraram a página ofegantemente até verem que o livro terminava na página 500. Susan levantou a mão com receio.

"Professor, o l-livro termina n-na página 500..." Ela perguntou.

- Ah. – Bufou o professor. Depois deu um estalo nos dedos e todos os livros da mesa foram trocados por livrões que tapavam a altura da cabeça dos alunos. – Assim está melhor, é... – O professor gemia.

Abrindo na página 2213, os alunos foram surpreendidos por imagens nada decentes para o primeiro ano de feitiços que grudavam a perna no nariz e magias para fazer a pessoa encolher. Novamente Susan levantou a mão receiosa.  
"P-p-professor... Tem certeza que a página está c-certa? "

- Aaah. – O bufo foi maior. – Agora não tem mais o que reclamar, Srta. Lake. A página está mais-que-correta. – Carl, Julio e Libia riram.

Alvo ficou analisando tudo estranhamente, pois se sentia estranho com tudo aquilo, desde o feitiço indecente até os olhares indiscretos dos fãs de seu pai. "Infelizmente são _só_ do meu pai.", ele pensava. Um instante depois sentiu uma dor congelante no pulso, e um suor escorreu de seu couro cabeludo. Segurou até o último segundo possível, e explodiu em um grito.

- AAAAAH! – Ele gritou. Todos na hora se viraram em sua direção, e os soncerinos riram tremormente. Briam foi andando em passos firmes ferozmente até a mesa de Alvo. Depois puxara o garoto pelo pulso contrário da mão doída e levantou-o até a altura de seus olhos, onde olhou profundamente com seus olhos frios.

-Eu...disse...que...não...queria...nenhum...ruído! – O professor exasperou. – Fora daqui! – Ele ordenou, jogando Alvo pela porta. Ele saiu engatinhando até o corredor, onde se via livre da porta da sala de Briam.

- Alvo foi expulso da aula...! Alvo foi expulso da aula...! – Pirraça gritava. Alvo prensou as mãos sobre os ouvidos e foi grunhindo até o banheiro.


	8. Inversão à Varinha

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

Se preparem, meu primeiro duelo :D Talvez tenha ficado um pouco exagerado, mas eu gostei. Talvez eu demore um pouco para postar o cap. 9, mas eu nao abondonarei a fic.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8 – Inversão à varinha**

Alvo olhou-se no espelho com olhar de rancor. "Como pode..." Ele pensava. Depois ouviu passos no corredor.

- Potter! Potter! – Alguém gritou. Era Escórpio. – Descobri! Descobri! É o fim dos seus sofrimentos!

- Sofrimentos? – Perguntou Alvo desentendido.

- No pulso! É... Tem tudo uma ligação! Na minha detenção, fiquei na biblioteca, e acho que descobri uma coisa muito importante!

Os dois correram em direção à Biblioteca, Escórpio guiando.

- Será que você pode me explicar alguma coisa? – Alvo perguntou umas quinze vezes no caminho. Finalmente chegaram. Escórpio deu umas palavras rápidas com a bibliotecária Irma Pince, que tirou um livro de capa laranja surrado de uma prateleira atrás dela. Alvo analisava tudo, ainda desentendido. Escórpio chamou-o para uma mesa reservada em um canto perto da janela, e abriu o livro em alguma página no meio. Mostrava uma figura aterrorizante de um corvo sem olhos.

- Veja bem. – Escórpio começou. – Para encontrar você, eu e... – ele bufou. -... Rose recorremos a uma coisa não muito convencional, por assim dizer. Achamos uma caixa com seu nome na sala de Mighking. Na verdade, _eventualmente_ com o seu nome. Leia isto. – Ele falou apontando para um trecho grifado no livro.

"_**A Caixa Cega - 422 d.C. – Edgar Twin**_

_Um objeto de magia negra que ainda intriga muito os céticos é a Caixa Cega, criada na Idade Média pelo poderoso bruxo das trevas Edgar Twin, com a estranha proposta de adquirir conhecimento alheio arriscando a própria vida do indivíduo. Existem pouquíssimas (cerca de 15) caixas destas no mundo, e agora entenderá por que.  
O principal meio pelo qual as poderosíssimas Forças das Trevas da Caixa Cega entra no sujeito que sofrerá o poder da Caixa Cega é por intermédio de objetos-isca enfeitiçados por "Pegatrufos", magia que transforma qualquer coisa em uma espécie de sinal que avisa, não importa o lugar, onde está a pessoa que sofrerá as interferências. Então, na tampa em forma de Meia-Lua da caixa se escreve o nome da pessoa para a troca de informações entre o sinal e a caixa fique sólida. O passo-a-passo para usar a Caixa Cega:_

_- Antes de tudo, escolha a pessoa. Mas pense muito, pois as forças que entrarão nela podem inclusive matar. _

_- Segundo, deve-se entregar à pessoa o objeto-isca, e esperar que ela realmente use-o. A maioria dos bruxos usam como objeto-isca as seguintes coisas: Roupas, Óculos, Jóias, Pulseiras, Colares e, em outra proposta, pequenos objetos que caibam no bolso (e por lá sejam esquecidos)._

_- Terceiro passo; deve-se anotar o nome da pessoa no espaço livre na tampa da caixa. Nesta etapa, ocorre a iniciação da troca de informações entre o objeto e a caixa. _

_- Em último passo, abra a caixa e escreva no pergaminho (lembre-se que o pergaminho é insubstituível) qualquer coisa que quiser sobre o indivíduo. A resposta aparecerá em seguida no papel. _

_Quando ocorre a ligação, a magia negra – esta parte, assumo intrigante, mas muitíssimo interessante – da caixa, entra, pelo objeto, na mente da pessoa, conseguindo resposta pra qualquer coisa que a pessoa saiba. _

_Por tanto, a não ser que você seja um perigosíssimo mestre das trevas, é totalmente recomendável chamais chegar perto da Caixa Cega._"

Alvo ficou sem voz.

- Não... isso não deve ter nada a ver com a p-pulseira... ainda tem a Rainha... Não, não... – Ele tremia.

- Olhe, Alvo. Talvez eu esteja enganado, a Rainha nunca me pareceu uma perigosíssima mestra das trevas. Suponho que a caixa esteja bem protegida com Rose, mas acho melhor tirar esta pulseira. Tudo é arriscado considerando que você _é _o filho do Sr. Potter... – Disse Escórpio. Alvo lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Neville sobre a organização d'A Cúpula. Estava certo de que iria tirar a pulseira. Um segundo antes de fazê-lo, sentiu a última pontada no pulso. "É melhor mandar Rose parar de fazer perguntas sobre mim." Ele disse à Escórpio. Sairam atrás dela.

- Ah, gravidade! – Pirraça gritava quando saía como uma flecha pelos corredores imitando passos lunares com a perna esticada e rígida.

- Pare de mentir! – Gritou um fantasma estranho com manchas de sangue prata. Era o Barão Vermelho, fantasma da Soncerina, que Pirraça temia muito.

Quando dobraram no próximo corredor, Alvo congelou. Ficou tenso e com os olhos arregalados. Escórpio não entendera, não havia nada na frente deles que o apavorasse tanto. Alvo puxou o braço de Escórpio e se escondeu atrás de uma porta de madeira velha de uma sala qualquer. Passaram Líbia Sladden, Carl Trimble e Julio Cesar.

- Não posso perder isto por nada! Quem aquela Lake acha que é? Tommy e Willy vão acabar com ela e aquela amiguinha impertinente dela, a Becker. – Disse Líbia, fazendo um olhar pavoroso.

- Talvez até possamos dar uma ajudinha... – Sussurrou Julio.

- Nem pensar! Temos coisas mais importantes para se incomodar. Mas é claro, se for _preciso_. Se _alguém _tentar ajudá-las... – Disse Sladden, com o mesmo olhar. Julio deu uma risada maléfica e medonha.

- Elas tinham que ouvir isso, parece que gostam de tirar o nosso tempo com besteiras. – Disse ele, depois riu novamente.

Alvo segurou Escórpio, que estava quase avançando nos pescoços dos Soncerinos. "Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas..." Ele sussurrava. Depois o trio saiu do corredor, e eles puderam sair detrás da porta.

- Que você acha que eles vão fazer? – Perguntou Malfoy.

- Bem... Acho que um duelo com Susan e Katerine. – Respondeu Alvo.

- Neste momento eu queria muito uma caixa cega para acabar com a mente suja daquele trio idiota! – Gritou Escórpio. Logo em seguida, sentiram uma mão estranha cutucar seus ombros. "Caixa Cega?" Era Mighking.

- O que vocês pretendem fazer com uma Caixa Cega? – O diretor perguntou. Escórpio disse alguma coisa no ouvido de Alvo que pareceu "Por que não sentiu a presença dele antes?".

- N-nada professor. Lemos em... em um livro de história da magia na biblioteca. – Disse Alvo, trêmulo.

- Não se brinca com isso, garotos. Vocês estão recém no primeiro ano, vai ser muito ruim se alguém... – Mighking citou com cinismo, dando para entender que era Briam. - ... souber que vocês a conhecem. – De fato, a caixa era para estar na mesa de Mighking, o que não estava ocorrendo. Foram interrompidos por Mirna Shielfield, professora de Adivinhação do terceiro ano. Ela era muito menos maluca que a sua antecessora, Sibila Trelawney. "Professor! Vai haver um duelo na escola entre alunos!" Ela veio gritando.

- Qual o problema? Temos duelos toda hora. – Disse o professor.

- Sim, temos. Mas o que eu previ era _entre alunos do primeiro ano_! – Ela disse assustada. O professor se exasperou. Andou de um lado para o outro até tomar a iniciativa de perguntar para Alvo se ele sabia de alguma coisa. O professor se indagava com perguntas óbvias. "Eles nem sabem tantos feitiços para isso, ou sabem?". Depois liberou os garotos.

No terceiro andar, em frente a um quadro de um enorme campo com árvores baixas e vermelhas, uma multidão rondava fazendo o formato de um círculo, com um vão no meio. Potter e Malfoy correram para o meio do vão. Os irmãos Goyle estavam rindo e apontando para Susan, a menina loira atirada no chão, com o rosto vermelho, e a varinha de mau jeito na mão. Becker estava xingando os gêmeos com alguns palavrões. "– Eu sabia. – Pensou Alvo. Escórpio empurrou a multidão que assistia e fitou Willy – que segurava a varinha - com desprezo. Willy pegou a varinha, mirou em Escórpio e começou a falar um feitiço.

- Rictu... – então uma menina ruiva com cabelos de palha apareceu e lançou um feitiço de desarmamento. Era Rose. Enquanto Goyle tentava recuperar a varinha, Escórpio aproveitou para largar o feitiço que Willy usaria contra ele. "_Rictusempra!_" Ele gritou. O garoto deu um salto para trás, revirando os olhos e contraindo o rosto, enquanto ria freneticamente como se estivesse levando um ataque de cócegas. Tommy, o outro gêmeo, fitou Rose e Escórpio com fúria. Puxou a varinha da manga, apontou para Rose e gritou "_Locomotor Mortis!"_, e as pernas da garota se colaram uma na outra fazendo-a cair no chão. A multidão deu uma rápida gargalhada.

Alvo assistia tudo com pavor. Resolveu tomar uma iniciativa para ajudar os amigos. Enquanto Escórpio lutava corporalmente com Tommy, Potter puxou a varinha e tentou se lembrar de feitiços que aprendera com seu pai. Então apontou-a para Willy e gritou "_Estupefaça!_", e o gêmeo foi empurrado e bateu a cabeça contra a parede acima da multidão. Chegaram, então, Sladden, Trimble e Cesar, com os olhares de pavor. Fizeram contrafeitiços e os gêmeos logo estavam de pé ao lado deles. Eram cinco contra três. Em desespero, Alvo lançou um _"Furnunculus_" falho, que acertou de raspão a orelha de Julio, que abriu um pequeno buraco de carne-viva. Carl Trimble se aproximou de Alvo, em passos rápidos e longos. Puxou a varinha.

- Eu... prometi... – Ele disse, mirando em Alvo e gritando "_Confringo!_". Rose, recuperada, pulou na frente e gritou "_Expelliarmus!_", que não acertou Trimble por centímetros. O garoto se abaixou e a luz vermelha do feitiço bateu contra o vitral de mosaico no paredão atrás deles, que se espatifou em milhões de pedaço. Alguns professores das salas próximas dali chegaram apavorados, perguntando o que estava havendo. A multidão e os duelistas pareceram nem perceber que eles estavam ali, e continuaram lançando feitiços que passavam rasteiros.

- SUA CADELA! – Gritou Sladden, partindo para cima de Rose. Gritou umas dez vezes "_Incendio!_", e bolas de fogo saíam da varinha dela em direção à Rose. A garota se defendeu por pouco usando "_Relaxo_", que empurrou Líbia para cima de Trimble e Cesar. Eles grunhiram alguma coisa assustadora, enquanto tentavam se defender de pequenos feitiços lançado por Escórpio e Alvo. Julio Cesar se atirou na frente de Malfoy, e gritou "_Tarantallegra!_" mirando nas pernas de Escórpio. O garoto pulou para o lado e por pouco não fora acertado. Ghilaaf, que assistia bem à frente, acabou sendo a vítima do feitiço, e ficou dançando descontroladamente.

Enquanto isso, Escórpio percebeu uma falta de peso no bolso. Não pode pensar muito, pois Willy e Tommy não paravam um segundo de lançar feitiços ridículos e ele tinha que se defender. Alvo percebeu o que Escórpio perdera, mesmo não sabendo o que era. Um papel amarelo estava atirado em meio ao duelo, sendo pisoteado por Rose e Líbia que lutavam precisamente. Era o Mapa do Maroto. Escórpio percebeu pouco depois, e tentou correr para pegar. Quando sua mão estava a alguns pouquíssimos centímetros do papel, Tommy lançou um "_Incendio!_" que fez o mapa se queimar e virar pozinhos de cinzas pretas. – NÃÃO! – Ele gritou.

Pouco tempo depois, sem dar tempo para nenhum outro feitiço, uma voz esganiçada e fanha gritou, com uma altura de tom anormal (provavelmente aumentada por magia) gritou ensudercedoramente.

- PAREM COM ISSO A-GO-RA! – Era Mighking, seguido por Briam, Longbottom e Susan, que foi procurar ajuda. – Tomas Goyle, Willian Goyle, Julio Cesar, Carlos Trimble, Líbia Sladden, Alvo Potter, Escórpio Malfoy e Rose Weasley, me sigam até minha sala. – Ele disse. A enfermeira veio buscar alguns enxeridos da multidão que sofreram alguma coisa enquanto dois Ratzingers arrumavam os vitrais e limpavam a bagunça. A sala do diretor estava como sempre foi. A mesa desorganizada, quadros até onde não se podia ver, e uma gaiola imensa para fênix vazia. Briam e Longbottom sentaram em uma das várias cadeiras que rodeavam as paredes abaixo dos quadros, enquanto Mighking e o resto sentou bem na frente da mesa bagunçada.

- Vocês têm noção do prejuízo que irá me dar se alguém fora desta escola ficar sabendo do que ocorreu? Vocês poderiam ter _morrido_! – O diretor fitou-os sério. – Sete alunos foram hospitalizados, o nosso vitral mais antigo foi destruído, e, sinceramente Potter, eu esperava mais de você.

- Professor, eles começaram e... - - Alvo disse e fora interrompido.

- Não interessa quem começou. Isto foi um absurdo, o que aconteceu hoje, e não vai nunca mais se repetir. – O diretor repetiu.

- Prof. Mighking, é justo uma detenção severa para eles. – Disse uma voz de fundo irritante. Era Briam.

- É claro! É claro! Eles terão o que merecem, não se preocupe Briam. – Mighking se empolgou. Deu uma olhada em volta da sala. – A detenção será com _você_ Prof. Longbottom! – O diretor disse, apontando para Neville. Alvo e seus amigos relaxaram de alívio. Briam deu um grunhido, junto com os gêmeos e o trio. Neville jamais faria alguma coisa pesada para o filho de Harry Potter. Já salvara James de diversas detenções de Briam.

- Agora saiam. Vão! – Ordenou Mighking. Os grupos se dividiram, e saíram pela enorme porta. Quando se cruzaram, Carl sussurrou para Alvo:

- Deve ser ruim estar no mesmo ano que a irmãzinha mais nova.

Alvo deve que ser segurado por Rose. No lado de fora, foram combinados os horários da detenção. Briam se ofereceu para ir junto, mas Neville recusou.

- Este Briam já devia ter se cansado quando me atirou em um buraco. – disse Alvo.


	9. A Perda da Grifinória

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

Demorou bem menos do que pensei que iria... Achei um tempo e escrevi ele rapidinho. É um capítulo pesado, não gosto de escrever sobre esse tipo de coisa. Mas, pra seguir o enredo que eu criei faz tempo, com voces, o não-tao-demorado Cap. 9.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9 – A Perda da Grifinória**

Na manhã seguinte, Alvo, Escórpio e Rose passaram horas na biblioteca estudando para os exames que iriam acontecer dali a duas semanas. Rose, principalmente, quase nunca podia ficar com os amigos. Se sua mãe ouvir algum ruído de que Rose tirara menos de E, explodiria de raivas e berros. Em um dos intervalos que Alvo e Escórpio tiravam para ir ao banheiro ou até mesmo deitar na sala comunal das respectivas casas para um descanso maior – e que Rose sempre continuava na biblioteca -, os garotos perceberam que, depois de tudo que acontecera, Mighking sentiria a falta da caixa cega que, a princípio, deveria estar segura em sua mesa. Voltaram à biblioteca.

- Rose, a... – Alvo abaixou a voz. -... caixa cega. Onde está?

- Ah... Eu sinto muito. – A garota mudou o olhar quase chorando. – Briam... descobriu tudo. Quando escondi ela atrás da capa no Círculo de Pedra... Carl viu tudo...

Escórpio e Alvo gemeram de raiva. – Sempre tem alguém para estragar tudo! – Eles disseram. Rose enxugou os olhos na manga e deu um leve sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Nem tudo é ruim... Mighking nos tirou da detenção, não sei por que, quando eu devolvi a caixa. Pareceu feliz, mas preocupado. – Ela disse. Alvo sorriu, mas não conseguira esquecer-se de todas as vezes que sentira a dor no pulso, e as centenas de vezes que devem ter usado o pergaminho mesmo sabendo que poderiam matá-lo. "_A Rainha faria isso?_" Ele se perguntava.

- Ele não falou nada sobre a pulseira que a rainha me deu? – Alvo perguntou para Rose.

- Er... Não que eu me lembre. Mas você tem certeza de que _era _a pulseira o seu objeto-isca? Isso é muito sério... – A garota respondeu, mostrando que já havia lido o livro que Escórpio mostrara.

- É... pode não ser... – Alvo disse, mesmo tendo certeza de que a ligação entre suas dores e a caixa era muito clara.

O resto da manhã até o almoço, Alvo só pensava nisso. Escórpio sentiu que devia fazer alguma coisa para seu amigo se acalmar. Mesmo se essa coisa fosse arriscar a vida descobrindo o que alguém poderia querer com Alvo.

O almoço foi calmo, até Mighking se levantar, e com sua voz irritante, anunciar uma tragédia que não acontecia na escola há muitos anos e tirar as desventuras da caixa da cabeça de Alvo.

- Atenção! Peço para que ninguém se exaspere com esta triste notícia, apesar de ser difícil. E saibam que há 15 anos algo desse tipo não acontece na escola. – Ele tomou um gole d'água para se acalmar. Neville deu um tapinha nas suas costas. Depois continuou: - Hoje pela madrugada, infelizmente, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, aconteceu. Nosso aluno da Grifinória, Patrick Lambers... sofreu um gravíssimo acidente e... faleceu. – Uma multidão gritou histericamente enquanto as mesas se dividiam em "oh!" e "ah!"s. Patrick era do terceiro ano, e era o apanhador da Grifinória. Era um garoto simpático, de bom desempenho. – Uma grande perda para o mundo da magia. – O diretor finalizou. Ninguém teve ânimo para terminar o almoço. A mesa da Grifinória – e a de muitas outras salas que também simpatizavam com Patrick – tornaram-se um coro de choros. Mighking, junto com Mirna Shielfield, levantaram da mesa principal e saíram do salão. Muitos outros alunos também foram retirados. Briam levantou, e aumentando a voz com um feitiço, anunciou que todas as aulas do dia seriam suspensas.

- É a quinta aula suspensa do ano. Neste ritmo as férias só começarão no meio de Agosto. – Comentou um aluno indiferente na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Alvo continuou sério. Ouviu Susan comentar alguma coisa:

- Que tipo de acidente você acha que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou. Alvo gaguejou e depois tornou a falar.

- Bem... não tenho a mínima idéia. Talvez algo com magias erradas, não sei... – Ele não estava afim de falar nada. Levantou e foi à mesa da Soncerina e Grifinória avisar à Rose e Escórpio que estaria na cabana de Platus até o fim da tarde. Eles disseram que iriam depois.

Alvo bateu na porta. Platus não atendeu. O garoto bateu novamente. Esperou um pouco, e o guardião continuou não abrindo. Uma luz flamejante mostrava que alguma vela estava acesa na cabana. Então, sem tempo de Alvo perceber o que estava acontecendo, um enorme vulto negro com uma capa escura e suja que cobria algo como um prédio ambulante veio andando com duas pernas gordas que davam a impressão de fazer o chão tremer. O gigante também vestia um suéter laranja, que era a única coisa que constratava com as vestes pretas junto com uma densa barba branca emaranhada entre fios grossos. O cabelo era como um segmento da barba branca, que descia até o ombro enroscado junto com umas folhas de outono. Pouco se via da boca também, que pareceu rosnar alguma coisa como "Hey garoto! O que quer?". Em uma batida brusca, a porta de Platus se abriu, e o velho bigodudo baixo com oclinhos redondos e gigantes que saiu de lá e correu na direção do vulto com um enorme sorriso foi uma das imagens mais estranhas que Alvo já vira.

- Rubeus Hagrid! Meu velho amigo você voltou! Como foram as pesquisas na Romênia? – Platus gritou, recebendo um aperto de mão que pareceu quebrar todos seus ossos. Hagrid deu uma gargalhada soluçante. Carregava no colo um cachorrinho babão que cabia na palma de sua mão.

- Ícaro, camarada... Este garotão aqui – Ele disse esfregando a mão sobre a cabeça do bicho. – me ajudou muito, e aprontou também! – Deu outra gargalhada. – E como anda esta cabana velha? E a escola?

- Você não veio numa hora boa... Uma aluno acabou de falecer! Acho que foi enforcamento... – Platus olhou para baixo, triste. Então voltou a sorrir. – Mas o resto está ótimo! Tive pouquíssimo trabalho este ano. Mas você sabe. As leis de segurança do ministério acabaram com qualquer perigo por aqui. Só acho ruim esses novos guardas... Deviam estar em Azkaban! – Platus percebeu que falou demais e convidou Hagrid a entrar á cabana. Quando o gigante cruzou com Alvo, parou de andar e começou a analisar o rosto do garoto. Depois largou um leve choro.

- V-você! É o fi-fi-filho do Harry! Só pode ser! E-ele me falou que i-iria me mostrar c-como ele era parecido com o p-pai! – Soluçou. – Estou certo, não estou?

Alvo teve um súbito susto em olhar a pessoa daquele tamanho chorar. Quando Hagrid citou seu nome, Alvo reconhecera: Hagrid, o Guardião da Chaves de Hogwarts, que era um grande companheiro de seu pai na escola. Visitou aos Potter uma vez quando Alvo ainda era muito pequeno, e não se lembrava. Depois seu pai começou com um trabalho intenso e quase ninguém os visitava.

- Sim. O senhor está certo. Muito prazer. – Alvo respondeu. O gigante tornou a sorrir.

- Você está tão grande! E está em... Hogwarts! Isto é incrível! – Hagrid disse. Platus chamou-o novamente para entrar. Ele empurrou Alvo junto. – Não me contou que ele estava estudando aqui! – Ele brincou com Platus. Eles deram risinhos. Novamente a mente de Alvo fez uma reviravolta e esquecera a morte de Patrick e só conseguia lembrar-se das histórias magníficas que seu pai contava sobre Hagrid, que agora estava velho com barba branca.

Alvo sentou-se e ouviu-oseles conversarem.

- Vai ser desta vez? Finalmente vai tomar esta escola de novo? – Perguntou Platus.

- Não, - Hagrid gargalhou. –... os dragões estão loucos à minha espera. Mas agora já tenho a data certa: até o fim do ano estarei aqui. - Na seqüência de gargalhadas, Platus deu um risinho:

- Até o final do ano não é exatamente uma data certa, meu caro. Mas vou caçar mais amanhã porque já sei que suas datas são sempre adiantadas.

- Nem me fale em caçar! É tão perigoso caçar na Romênia que não caço faz meses! – Hagrid se emocionou ao falar, abrindo os braços em gestos assustadores. Alvo, que ficou em silêncio sentado por um bom tempo, finalmente falou:

-Como assim perigoso? – Os olhares se voltaram para ele.

- Qualquer sangue atrai multidões de dragões-da-terra e multidões daqueles vampiros nojentos. Eles acabam fazendo guerra entre si para ver quem fica com a comida, às vezes. Já vivenciei isso duas vezes! É terrível... – Hagrid respondeu novamente se exaltando em gestos de lutas e sopros de fogo. Alvo estava encantado. Hagrid conseguia ser mais interessante que Platus e Mighking juntos. – E este garoto. Dá muito trabalho, Platus? – Hagrid perguntou dando uma cotovelada camarada no antebraço de Platus. Ele riu.

- Está sempre em confusão! Parece até Harry. – Ele mudou de tom, e fitou Alvo profundamente. -... dizem até que esses dias ele estava metido em um buraco! – Hagrid riu, de certo achava que era brincadeira.

- Suponho que a filha de Ron e Hermione seja seu colega, garoto. E o de Malfoy, também, mas nem precisa me falar nada sobre esse.

- Sim, sim... Por coincidência, são os meus dois melhores amigos. – Alvo falou interessado.

- Oh! Até... Até o filho de Draco? – Hagrid se apavorou. Draco fez coisas desprezíveis durante sua estada pela escola.

- Sim. Ele é muito diferente do que seu pai _era._ Está vindo aqui daqui a pouco, eu creio. – Hagrid bateu palmas de animação. O gigante estava sentindo falta de todo o universo da escola, de tantas coisas que aconteciam... Então um barulho envolveu a conversa. Hagrid ousou até fazer uma piadinha sobre as batidas da porta, que eram estranhamente iguais as que Harry dava. Platus levantou, animado, e abriu a porta. Rose e Escórpio esperavam com a boca aberta ao ver a figura que estava sentada diante de um fogão velho.

- Porque essas caras! Sorriam! A tarde está linda! – Hagrid chamou-os, como se conhece eles há anos. Platus cutucou Hagrid no barrigão, que então lembrou o que havia acontecido. – Oh... Desculpe... eu... entrem, entrem. – ele chamou, envergonhado. As crianças entraram ainda com a boca aberta.

- Rose, este é Hagrid, Hagrid, esta é Rose. Aquele é Escórpio, filho de Malfoy. – Alvo apresentou ainda sentado. Hagrid disfarçou um risinho ao ouvir o nome de Escórpio.

- Prazer! – Gritou Hagrid, com menos animação pelas caras de Rose e Escórpio. Além de que eram brigados, a situação na escola não ajudava. – Estava relembrando os meus tempos em Hogwarts. Conhecia muito seus pais... – O gigante descontraiu. Rose afirmou com a cabeça. Escórpio persistia com a boca aberta.

Foram interrompidos por um rastro laranja-chamativo que cruzou pela janela. Era Guija, a coruja de Alvo, com um pergaminho amarrado à pata esquerda. Ele puxou e abriu-o.

- É do Sr. e Sra. Lambers. – Ele avisou. Com certeza seria uma notícia triste.

"_Caro Aluno da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts__  
Eu e minha esposa o convidamos para o velório de nosso amado e memorável filho Patrick Heinz Lambers, na nossa estância em Tenbury, durante toda a semana. Caso confirme a presença, nosso Prof. Mighking liberará as aulas. Sua presença nos ajudará para uma despedida digna de nosso grande filho que fará uma falta imensa nos nossos corações. Gratos,  
Sr. Rudyard Lambers._"

Ao ver, Alvo chorava discretamente com a carta nas mãos. Jamais imaginara que isto estivesse acontecendo, mesmo com uma pessoa que não era tão próxima. Rose, em uma atitude única, deitou a cabeça nos ombros de Escórpio aos prantos. Hagrid também não se segurou e chorou com soluços histéricos. Platus serviu chá para todos, como alternativa para acalmar a situação. Alvo, Escórpio e Rose deixaram à cabana, agradecendo por tudo, e prometeram voltar no dia seguinte. Hagrid ficaria ali por uma semana.

Na entrada da escola, uma marcha de Ratzingers andava de um lado para outro, enquanto faixas negras desciam pelas paredes de pedra do castelo. Pouquíssimos alunos estavam nos corredores, e uma fila de choro se formava na frente da sala do diretor, enquanto Briam tentava organizar tudo com indiferença ao mandar as pessoas "pararem de miar como bebezões".

Alvo passou o resto do dia na sala comunal com livros enormes tentando estudar para os exames. Susan se sentou com ele.

- Horrível... – Ela comentou. – Ele nunca fez nada de errado...

- É... é... – Alvo não agüentava mais o mesmo assunto.

- Você soube do que ele... bem, do que ele morreu?

- Não sei se deveria estar contando. Ele morreu enforcado, foi o que eu ouvi. Não sei de mais detalhes.

Susan sentou em uma cadeira. Fez um olhar de desagrado.

- Alguma coisa está muito errada nesta escola... – Ela disse. Alvo concordou. Aquela seria uma longa noite.


	10. O Piano de Madame Laurè

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10 – O Piano de Madame Laurè**

Na manhã seguinte, as aulas seriam mistas de Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória, uma combinação que dava certo. A primeira aula seria História da Magia, com Profa. Marlaia, e Alvo se encontraria com Rose lá. No caminho, percebeu o vazio que tomava os corredores amplos da escola. Platus e Hagrid estavam na porta, ajeitando alguns alunos que iriam com o Expresso para Tenbury. Rose, Escórpio e Alvo ficaram.

Profa. Marlaia estava esperando na porta, como sempre fazia. Trazia às mãos um tipo estranho de livro com olhos piscantes.

- Entrem, entrem. A aula será um pouquinho mais curta... Deixa eu ver... – Ela disse vagarosamente, esticando o enorme pescoço e deixando a cabeça magra e ruiva à mostra para as pessoas mais do fundo. – 1, 2, 3, hm, 11, 12... É, parece que metade da turma foi para o velório. – Encerrou. Sua sala era a mais suja que Alvo já passara, e enormes teias saíam da escada que levava às masmorras. Aos dois lados do quadro negro, prateleiras que iam até o teto de livros surrados pareciam levantar e mostrar olhos macabros como os do livro que a professora carregava a qualquer momento.

-É, é. Abram na página 437. – Alvo olhou para Rose, que retribuiu o olhar. A garota levantou a mão, e logo a professora autorizou-a:

- Professora, não temos livros. – Rose disse, tentando desviar o olhar do livro-que-pisca. A professora tremeu o queixo, de vergonha.

- Ah, ah... Sabe como é, desde a morte de Paul Harrison por tombo da torre não acontece uma tragédia dessas... – Samantha Kingston, uma aluna da grifinória, olhou para sua amiga Lucia McLugger como se estivesse apavorada pelos detalhes. A professora, ainda tremendo, estalou os dedos rapidamente, como Briam havia feito na última aula, só que falando umas palavras. "_Biblihabent_",e o efeito foi o mesmo. Livros foram conjurados igualmente sobre cada classe das duplas, e, para a infelicidade dos alunos, todos piscando olhos cinza e gigantes freneticamente.

Na página 437, assim como todas as outras, não havia nada, a não ser uma estranha boca feminina com lábios carnudos bem no centro da folha. A professora andou pelos corredores entre as classes, passando com a varinha sobre as bocas em uma estranha dança. Em cada livro, sussurrava palavras inaudíveis que faziam os lábios se contorcerem e começarem a gritar uma penca de informações que se confundiram com a mistura de sons. No fundo da classe, a professora gritava:

- TENTEM... PEDIR... PARA ELA... FALAR... MAIS BAIXO... E DEVAGAR... – Foi o que Alvo entendeu. Rose que fê-lo. "Fale baixo, por favor! E repita tudo mais devagar." Os lábios se contraíram como se tivessem irritados. Certamente se eles virassem para a primeira folha veriam olhos rancorosos como os de Briam. Então a boca recomeçou a falar, agora com um tom de voz suave e muitíssimo mais lento do que desejavam. Alvo cochichou no ouvido de Rose que daria menos trabalho se deixassem assim. Ela afirmou com a cabeça, sem deixar de prestar atenção no que a boca falava. A professora, deixando claro sua desorganização, sentou em uma cadeira ainda no fundo da sala e esticou as pernas, quase dormindo, enquanto o livro fazia tudo por ela.

Para não se perder nas palavras, Rose riscava rapidamente com a pena as palavras-chaves do texto em uma folha velha. – Não quero me dar mal nos exames. – Ela disse.

A aula acabou junto à hora do almoço. O salão principal estava tão vazio quanto o resto da escola. Sentados à mesa principal, estavam Briam, Profª. Mirna, Profª. Marlaia, Hagrid e Neville. Mighking e Platus provavelmente estavam resolvendo com o Ministério o caso de Patrick.

Briam aumentou a voz – Esta semana receberemos a visita prestigiada do nosso amigo Rubeus Hagrid, que estava fazendo pesquisas na Romênia. – Ele disse, com desdém. Alguns olhavam estranho para o gigante enquanto outros vibravam como se conhecessem há anos, o que de fato ocorria com os alunos do quarto ano para cima.  
Um homem de ombros largos, braços fortes e um cabelo castanho escuro entrou ao salão vestindo uma roupa diferente de todas que Alvo já viu. Trazia um enorme capa preta e uma vassoura de Quidditch do último modelo, a Nimbus 10,000. Neville levantou, com um sorriso.

- Para distrair os alunos em luto hoje à tarde, Mighking convidou o conhecido Oliver Wood para dar umas aulinhas para vocês hoje a tarde. – O professor disse. As mesas reconheceram o famoso goleiro dos Dodgers-Wizzy, importante time de Gales. Ele também foi goleiro da Grifinória na época de Harry, e o próprio tutor dele. Enquanto os alunos vibravam, Oliver subiu na vassoura, deu um impulso, e sobrevoou as mesas de rasteiro, emocionando todos. Enquanto ainda estava no ar, uma revoada de corujas de diversas espécies entraram no salão ao voaram ao lado de Wood, uma coisa que nem ele esperava. Enquanto ele sobrevoou as mesas por separado, ainda ladeado por corujas, algumas desciam aos seus donos trazendo papéis colados à pata. Na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Guija, a coruja de Alvo, desceu como um raio e se ajeitou sobre o ombro do garoto. Ele puxou o papel e leu.

"_Alvo, querido, sentimos tanto a sua falta. Soubemos do que houve, e desejamos boa sorte para superar tudo isso. Como vai Hogwarts? Esta quarta terão uma surpresinha... Um velho amigo de seu pai irá aí dar algumas aulinhas de... você verá. _

_Abraços, Ginny._"

Alvo já havia recebido outras várias corujas de seus pais, mas nunca dera interesse. Esta aí parecia se tratar de Oliver.

Depois do almoço, antes de todos saírem, Wood deu um aviso rápido de que as aulas começariam dali a meia hora e haviam roupas especiais sobre as camas de todos os alunos. Alvo abriu um sorriso.

Já no estádio, uma pequena multidão cercava Oliver Wood, que pairava suavemente sobre todos com a companhia de Rose, que fora escolhida como ajudante dele, por já saber bastante coisa do jogo. Algumas poucas vassouras velhas que sobraram estavam dispostas no chão, e Alvo catou a menos destruída. Oliver pousou com profissionalismo, enquanto Rose continuava voando.

- Para começar, vejam o jeito correto de dispor a vassoura no corpo, assim como eu estou fazendo. – Disse ele, botando a vassoura entra as pernas em diagonal, e segurando com as mãos um pouco acima do peito. Todos copiaram corretamente, exceto David McDonald, que era sempre desajeito com coisas simples. De longe, Alvo viu Carl, Julio e Líbia sentados na arquibancada como desprezando a aula.

- Agora, dobrando um pouco os joelhos, dêem um impulso forte. – O professor disse. Alvo o fez, mas voltou ao chão com o mesmo efeito de um pulinho qualquer. Ao seu lado, os gêmeos Goyle estavam esborrachados no chão, e mais adiante, Peter Medved, da Soncerina, voava controladamente como Oliver e Rose. – Continuem tentando. – disse Oliver. Alvo deu outro impulso, ainda mais forte, e ao ver, estava indo cada vez mais pra cima, sem sair do limite, e suavizando sobre a multidão que não conseguira. Um time pequeno de cinco alunos que tinham conseguido se formou ao lado de Wood, Rose e Peter. Voando, Rose foi ao encontro de Alvo.

- Muito bom! Pode até jogar. Aliás,... – Ela abaixou o tom, como se fosse falar um segredo. -... Oliver me falou que _vai_ ter um jogo. – Rose disse, abrindo um enorme sorriso. Alvo imitou. A idéia de Mighking para abafar o caso realmente estava funcionando.

- Agora, os que conseguiram voar, montem dois times, e treinaremos os lances básicos. – Disse Oliver. Rose passou entregando coletes azuis e verdes para as pessoas dos times. Alvo ficou no time Azul, chefiado pela garota. Oliver foi para o outro lado do campo, para chefiar o seu time.

- Pra começar, vamos treinar a _quaffle_, a começar pelo arremeçou ao gol. – Rose disse, apontando para os três aros no seu lado do campo. - Quem atira a _quaffle _é um dos três artilheiros. – Ela disse, jogando a bola para Peter. Ele, sem jeito, foi até a baliza e atirou a bola, que acabou acertando cinco metros mais para baixo.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Não mostrei direito. É assim que se _faz._ – Rose disse, pegando a bola e voando até a baliza mais alta. Jogou o cotovelo para trás e depois atirou-o para frente. A bola foi como um raio. – Sua vez de tentar, Alvo. – Ela disse, dando uma piscadela para o garoto. Ele pegou a bola e foi. Mirou bem, jogou o cotovelo para trás, certificou-se mais uma vez da mira, e relaxou, atirando o corpo todo para frente, em um lance involuntário. Ele sentiu a bola milhões de vezes mais pesada, o que realmente acontecera. Enquanto ele balançava preso pelos pés de cabeça para baixo na vassoura, um piano preto de cauda-longa caiu no chão com um estouro, no lugar onde era para estar a bola. Todos se levantaram, enquanto Rose foi ajudar o amigo. Oliver e o pessoal do outro time foram ver o que estava acontecendo. Novamente uma multidão se formou, agora em volta do enorme piano estirado no chão com pedaços de madeira e cordas ainda balançando.

Da arquibancada, veio um fantasma de uma mulher muita magra que vestia um vestido gordo até a canela e parecia ter vindo do século dezenove, que olhou desesperada para o piano.

- Meu querrido piano! Como deixarrom ista acontecerr? Erra meu melhorr amiga! – Ela disse. Pirraça foi ao lado dela, rindo da situação. Outro fantasma velho e que parecia muito experiente chegou à multidão, analisando a cena.

- Madame Laurè, não se exaspere. Podemos... - - o fantasma disse, sendo interrompido.

- NÓN! Vocês nón podem nada! Minha piano está sofrrendo neste chão frio! Quem ousou fazerr isso com ele! – A fantasma disse. Depois, de tanto gritar e chorar, desmaiou sobre os braços do fantasma. Ele levou-a de volta para o castelo, enquanto a multidão se dispersava.

Um grito de desespero veio do chão, onde Susan e Katerine estavam. Todos os objetos do jogo se transformaram em algo perigoso. Os _bludgers_ estavam transformados em enormes rochas cinza do tamanho de filhotes de elefante, e o _golden snitch _estava virado em uma lança pontuda e cheia de espinhos no corpo.

- O que houve aqui? – Perguntou Oliver para as garotas.

- Estávamos aqui e aconteceu de repente, nem vimos direito. – Disse Susan. Nas arquibancadas, Julio, Carl e Líbia riam incansavelmente. Briam se levantou e foi até o campo.

- A aula está cancelada por hoje! – Ele gritou. Os alunos fizeram um olhar triste e saíram, enquanto veio Hugo VanPraet, professor de transformação, e fez todos os objetos voltarem ao normal para Oliver guardá-los.

Nos jardins, Alvo se encontrou com Escórpio, Rose, Susan e Kate.

- Eu disse! Eu disse! Tem alguma coisa _muito _estranha nessa escola! – Susan se gabou.

- O que houve? – perguntou Escórpio, que estava estudando na biblioteca.

- Todos os objetos do jogo de Quidditch viraram coisas perigosas. Um piano, rochas e uma lança espinhenta. Quase morri quando aquela bolinha virou um piano enorme. – Disse Alvo. Escórpio ficou de boca aberta. – Vou à cabana de Platus hoje a noite. Hagrid deverá estar lá, e eles saberão de alguma coisa. – Alvo continuou.

- Eu acho que é coisa do Pirraça. – Disse Rose. – ... não que ele tenha exatamente _matado_ alguém, mas o enforcamento pode ter sido por acidente...

- Não, ele é idiota mas não é burro o bastante para fazer isso. – retrucou Kate. – Pra mim, é Briam. Aquela cara dele não engana.

Entraram no castelo e preferiram ir tomar um copo d'água.


	11. Condolesa Hanthe

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11 – Condolesa Hanthen**

Alvo, Rose, Escórpio, Susan e Kate desceram em direção à cabana quando um crepúsculo enfeitava os céus gelados de Hogwarts.

- Vocês adorarão conhecer Hagrid! – Retrucou Alvo de repente. Rose se atirou na frente do grupo e bateu a velha porta com seu jeito apressado. Kate jurou que sentiu o chão tremer. Ao abrir a porta, uma sombra tapou o pouco de luz que uma lamparina velha exalava. Era Hagrid. Depois de um bom tempo boquiabertas, Hagrid chamou-os para entrar. O cachorrinho negro pulava no chão atrás de uma bola de pelos que certamente era algum animal vivo.

- Então... Como vão as coisas? – Perguntou Platus, sentado ao canto da mesa bebendo um estranho chá roxo.

- Bem, tirando que acho que tem alguém tentando nos matar. – Disse Rose, com cinismo. Hagrid deu um pulo na cadeira, parecia assustado.

- Isso me lembra muitas coisas... – O gigante disse, certamente tratando do pai de Alvo. Platus pediu para contarem-lhe o que aconteceu, e, em um coro desajeitado, falaram dos detalhes do acontecido no estádio.

- Não. Isso não é coisa de Pirraça e muito menos de Briam. Com certeza não. – Disse Platus, agitado. Os amigos se entreolharam.

- A última vez que uma coisa dessas aconteceu eu era um criança em Hogwarts, e envolveu... envolveu _Tom._ – Hagrid baixou a voz para a última palavra, fazendo que todos se aproximassem mais para ouvir. Novamente gigante pulou na cadeira como se tivesse levado um forte susto. O cachorrinho se assustou e pulou para o colo de Alvo, onde o garoto lhe fez um vagaroso cafuné sobre o focinho.

- _Tom_? – Perguntaram em coro. Platus pareceu deitar a testa sobre a mão em sinal de negação.

- Nada que lhes interesse agora. – Interrompeu Hagrid. – Ah, não, mais um! – ele disse de repente, apontando para a janela. Um raio de luz verde saía do meio das árvores. Platus se levantou para olhar melhor.

- Desculpe, mas... O que está havendo? – Perguntou Kate, curiosa. Rose repetiu a pergunta.

- É um sinal dos centauros. Mandei eles cuidarem na floresta. Estão ocorrendo dezenas de mortes de unicórnios por encegamento na floresta. Sabe, os olhos desses animais são extremamente sensíveis às mudanças repentinas de luz. Suponho que raios estão aparatando na floresta e eles fiquem cegos. Acabam morrendo de fome com o tempo ou sendo perfurados por... –

- Acho que está bom Platus. – Interrompeu Escórpio, quando o cachorro pulou para seu colo. – Qual o nome? – O garoto perguntou.

- Junior. É o neto de – ele enxugou os olhos na manga. – Canino. Parece fiel como o avô. Mais corajoso, é claro. – Hagrid encerrou. Um vento leve de primavera soprou pelo gramado mal aparado da cabana. Susan deu uma tremedela, agarrando os dois braços para se esquecer.

- Acho melhor irmos... – Ela disse. – Amanhã são... – ela arregalou os olhos. – ...AH NÃO! Amanhã são os exames! – Todos repetiram o ato. Alvo juntou a mochila, despediu-se de Hagrid e Platus, acariciou Junior e saiu às pressas. O resto o seguiu.

- Coitados dos unicórnios...

- Quem é Tom?

- Por que tanta certeza de que não é Briam? – Foram as frases ditas até o caminho do castelo.

- Aqui nos separamos. Boa noite. – Disse Alvo para Escórpio, se juntando à Rose, Susan e Kate para ir à sala da Lufa-Lufa enquanto Escórpio seguiu para a sala da Soncerina. Após subir as cansativas escadas, finalmente chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. "Jubilu" era a senha. O buraco atrás do retrato se abriu. Susan e Kate foram dormir um pouco mais cedo, enquanto Rose e Alvo ficaram estudando em um canto.

- Porque História da Magia é tão difícil? – Gemia Rose. Alvo percebeu uma grande facilidade para com os estudos, que era muito maior do que a de Rose, mesmo ela estando um ano adiantada. Nunca chegou a comentar isso.

O dia seguinte chegou como uma bomba para os alunos despreparados.

- Não se preocupe. Temos dois tempos de Herbologia antes da prova. Neville com certeza nos deixará estudar mais um pouco. – Disse Alvo para acalmar Susan, que continuava suando de nervosismo, assim como Rose devia estar na aula de Poções naquele momento.

Ficaram parados por um tempo analisando as estufas, que estavam estranhamente sujas como se Profa. Marlaia tivesse passado por ali ou uma criança de cinco anos estava cuidando da limpeza. Barro escorria das paredes, e um cheiro de esterco inundava o nariz dos alunos.

- Que porcaria é essa? O que Longbottom está fazendo? – Perguntou Kate, ao fundo. Susan estava com o rosto contorcido de nojo. Neville não se atrapalhava a esse ponto desde a escola. _Se_ fosse Neville. Na porta, onde o professor costumava estar para receber os alunos, estava uma mulher velha, baixa, que parecia ter bigode e com um coque louro. Estava cercada por Carl, Julio e os irmãos Goyle. A aula seria com a Soncerina. "Eu nunca vi essa professora antes", cochichou Susan. Uma voz grossa e estranhissimamente conhecida saiu da boca da mulher com uma frase que irritou muito a Lufa-Lufa.

- Como viram, - A professora parou para fazer um barulho estranho com a boca. -... Neville está extremamente... isso não é de seus interesses. Portanto, a partir de hoje, quem dará aulas de Herbologia será eu, _Condolesa Hanthe_. – As últimas palavras pareciam ter sido cuspidas de tanto treinadas previamente. – Devo avisar que seguirei os mesmos moldes de didática que nosso professor Briam Jaffe. – Os alunos da soncerina riram como se não estivessem extremamente chocados com aquela notícia. Para completar o coro, só faltava Sladden, que, por algum motivo, não estava ali.

- Neville era meu professor preferido! – Falou Alvo. – O que será que aconteceu? Não quero ter aula até o resto do ano com essa... - -

- Moldes de didática de Briam? Eles querem nos torturar em Hogwarts esse ano! – Hesitou Katerine, que vinha estressada desde o início do dia.

- Silêncio, Lufa-Lufa. Menos cem pontos. – Condolesa Hanthe disse. Um coro de "Oh!" desanimado e espantado dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa seguido de um coro de "Ahaha!" irritante e perturbador dos alunos da Soncerina surgiu como uma disputa desleal e injusta. "Essa é a _maior_ injustiça que alguém podia cometer!", disse Miranda; "Quem ela pensa que é? Temos que contar a Mighking!", gritou ao fundo, com tom de desafio e ordem, Peter Medved. "Nós acabamos de passar pelo que passou e temos que aturar _isso_!" ele continuou. A professora, que parecia um tanto rígida, abaixou a cabeça bufando em sinal de fúria, enquanto pegava sua varinha. Aproximou-se do garoto, que para irritá-la sentou-se sobre a mesa, com a varinha apontando como se fosse largar o mais letal feitiço das trevas que alguém dali já vira. Chegou à frente do garoto, os dois se fitando com desdém. Então ela esticou a varinha, e, contrariando os pensamentos de desgraças da maioria dos alunos, ela tacou-lhe uma varinhada na testa, que ficou vermelha e com um calombo latejante. Os Soncerinos explodiram de risadas, enquanto os da Lufa-Lufa boquiabriram-se espantados com tal atitude. Alvo reconheceu que segurou uma risada.

Condolesa virou o rosto lentamente com um piscar mais lento ainda, que parecia que aquilo era a única coisa que faria a cabeça loura se mexer. Olhou para Carl e Julio, depois os chamou para a mesa no canto da estufa. Cochicharam alguma coisa com uma risada perversa em cada rosto. Os gêmeos Goyle esticavam o pescoço de curiosidade. Em um solavanco assustador, a professora se virou e apontou para uma estante lotada de livros iguais ao fundo da sala.

- O que estão esperando? Vão pegar um! – Ela ordenou. Alvo e Susan se levantaram rapidamente e pegaram dois livros surrados e abriram na página escrita com uma letra descaprichosa no quadro ao lado da mesa do professor. _Como _sentiam falta de Neville. "Até ontem ele estava bem, sentado na hora do almoço com um sorriso conversando com Hagrid", pensavam. E estavam recém na primeira aula com Hanthe. Depois, infelizmente, tinham até o almoço aturando Briam, seguido pela imunda aula de Marlaia. A única aula regularmente boa que teriam era Feitiços com um fantasma jovem com um sotaque estranho. Quidditch fora interrompido até o fim do mês, ordens de Briam, aceitas deploravelmente por Mighking. O Ministério já havia resolvido o caso, conjurando feitiços de bloqueamento em todas as coisas possíveis, inclusive cuecas e corujas. Mesmo assim algumas ordens desprezíveis continuavam rondando o castelo.

- _Vocês_ dois. – A professora gritou, apontando para Julio e Carl, que já estavam sentados fingindo ler um livro enquanto lançavam aviões de papel enfeitiçados para ir à cabeça de algumas pessoas. – Estão punidos das minhas aulas para... para _sempre_! Não q-quero vê-los nunca mais! – Condolesa falou isso tão de repente que alunos se levantaram. Em coro, os dois garotos afirmaram "Sim, professora.", e seguiram cabisbaixos para fora. Alvo reparou que não pareciam nem um pouco preocupados com aquilo. Em gaguejadas falhas, a professora riu ao ordenar aquilo.

- É louca, só pode ser louca. – Gritou Peter de novo. – Por que não expulsa a mim? – Ele desafiou. A professora olhou, até parecia assustada. Desviou o olhar de Medved e mirou os irmãos Goyle, que se atiraram com suas barrigas imensas sobre Peter, que caiu de cima da mesa – que ainda estava sentado sobre ela – e parecia muito sofrido. Além do calombo na testa, certamente teriam outros na traseira do crânio.

- Estão liberados. – Disse a professora, quando um sino grosso e uníssono soou. Misturas de todos os tipos de pensamentos giravam na cabeça de Alvo, que tinham todas as preocupações possíveis: unicórnios, Longbottom, exames...


	12. Foi aceita a questão

**Alvo Potter e a Cúpula Arcada**

**  


* * *

**

**Capítulo 12 – "Foi aceita a questão..."  
**

Na ida à sala de História da Magia Alvo percebeu que a escola já havia voltado ao normal. Os corredores lotados, alunos conversando, e os Soncerinos o incomodando até cansarem. "A planta de seu professorzinho se transformou no Big Ben?", Julio comentou com uma menina pequena e agitada. Alvo não deu bola.

De repente um vulto deixando voar dezenas de folhas da mochila cruzou por Alvo no corredor, e, quase imperceptivelmente, puxou-o pelo braço e o arrastou afora. Era Susan.

- AH! A prova! A prova! O que será de mim? – Ela disse. Susan era uma ótima aluna, e não tinha motivo algum para tanta preocupação.

- Calma! É só uma... é só uma prova! – Alvo indignou-se. A garota pareceu não entender e continuou correndo. Marlaia estava distribuindo polígrafos - que mais pareciam livros – pelas classes. Alvo disfarçou e se afastou de Susan, sentando-se ao outro lado da sala. Precisava de descanso para fazer o exame.

- Elas estão enfeitiçadas, por tanto, é totalmente impossível qualquer tipo de _cola_ nesta prova. O conteúdo se baseia em tudo estudado até agora. Podem começar. – Disse Marlaia. Como em uma competição, os alunos pegaram os lápis rapidamente e começaram a rabiscar no papel como se quisessem um ser mais rápido do que o outro. Em alguns segundos, uma voz soou ao fundo da sala.

- Pronto, professora. – Era Alvo. _"Alvo?_", alguns perguntaram.

- Sr. Potter, fazem menos de dez minutos que entreguei esta prova e é muito difícil o senhor ter termi... - -

- Mas terminei. – O garoto interrompeu-a. Pulando a bagunça da sala, ela foi até ele e puxou-lhe a prova. Deu uma leve conferida por cima dos óculos, quase tremendo.

- Hum... Hum... sim... certo... – Ela mudou o olhar e respirou fundo. – Está liberado Potter. – Ele levantou, abanou para Susan, e se dirigiu ao corredor. Estava pensando em ir para a biblioteca estudar para o exame de Briam, no dia seguinte, que não seria nada fácil. No caminho, se cruzou com Mighking.

- Não era para estar fazendo a prova, Potter? – O diretor disse, com a voz estranhamente mais engraçada que o normal.

- Já acabei, senhor. – Alvo disse apressado e saiu olhando para baixo. O professor estava com um olhar de dúvida e irritação na face. Quando vira, já estava na biblioteca. Os livros de poções estavam sobre uma estante densa e igualmente detalhada. Os livros eram, na sua maioria, surrados e usados. Alvo puxou um na segunda prateleira. "Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos" era o nome. Abriu-o ao meio, e foi escorregando com o dedo pelas linhas, lendo rapidamente. Em alguns segundos, fechou-o. Alguma coisa perturbava sua cabeça. Estava _muito_ mais inteligente do que há um mês. Como conseguira acabar a prova em cinco minutos enquanto todo o resto da turma demoraria horas? Olhando o livro, percebeu que não havia _nada_ que não soubesse de trás para frente. Resolveu sair da biblioteca. A sensação estranha martelava em sua cabeça pedindo uma cama. Subiu rapidamente até a sala comunal. Rose estava sentada em uma poltrona ao canto de uma escadinha circular, aparentemente dormindo. Chegando mais perto, Alvo percebeu que seus olhos estavam cheios e brilhantes de lágrimas grossas. Alvo foi para perto dela de vagar, e tocou seu ombro levemente.

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou, pensando depois que não devia ter feito isso. A garota olhou, corada, e depois voltou a meter o rosto entre os joelhos. Alvo cutucou-a levemente.

- E-eu... – Ela fungou. – Eu tirei A! A! Como minha mãe... meu pai... – Ela deu um grito choroso.

- Rose! Não tem problema! A é uma ótima nota! – Alvo tentou consolar.

- _Ótima nota? Ó-t-i-m-a n-o-t-a?! _Se fosse uma ótima nota eu tiraria O! – Ela voltou a gritar.

- Não se preocupe! Esses exames são coisas novas... São simulações do que virá daqui a quatro anos, não vai mudar nada!

- VAI! Minha mãe jamais imaginaria que sua _filha perfeita_ tiraria menos de E! Aliás, quer trocar de mãe? – Rose já estava com o rosto seco. Alvo realmente pensou duas vezes em dizer "Sim! Com prazer!" antes de perceber que seria a pior coisa naquele momento. Rose levantou e subiu a escadinha circular, que levava ao dormitório feminino. Alvo sentou na cadeira onde ela estava e folheou o livro que pegara na biblioteca. Figueiras Causticas, Mandragoras, Hemeróbio... Tudo ele estava na ponta de sua língua. Voltando à ideia inicial, ele resolveu dormir e descansar a mente.

Em um segundo, estava montado em um cavalo alado e sobrevoando a floresta... Puxou uma enorme corda detrás de um escudo de ouro que ele segurava e lançou-a até uma árvore... O cavalo desceu como em uma coleira, e foi puxando centenas, milhares, milhões de unicórnio e fugindo de uma luz muito forte que vinha do outro lado da floresta... ele andou... então uma voz o chamou, do fundo montanhoso, com um eco divino.

- Al, acorde! – Voltou a si. Era Ghilaaf. - Já se passou o primeiro período! Acho que você perdeu uma prova... – Alvo deu um pulo na cama. Esquecera-se de tudo que houve no dia anterior e agora uma vermelhidão rouca tomou seu rosto. Em solavancos bruscos, vestiu a capa e um blusão de qualquer modo e puxou a mochila metendo-a nos ombros. A sala comunal estava vazia a não ser alguns poucos alunos do quinto ano estudando em bancos. Ultrapassando esses, e descendo sete escadas até as masmorras, se deparou com Mighking, Condolesa Hanthe, Profa. Marlaia e Prof. Briam parados à porta com olhares contestadores e batendo revistas dobradas na palma da mão.

- Alvo Severo, será que poderíamos conversar um pouco? – Disse Mighking, empurrando-o pelas costas para dentro da sala. Os professores ficaram de pé enquanto Briam sentou em uma cadeira vazia centralizada na sala. Pareciam fazer um interrogatório policial de trouxas ou coisa assim...

- Segundo Professora Marlaia... – Começou o diretor. - ... No simulado de ontem, o senhor foi o primeiro a terminar a prova. Certo?

- S-sim senhor. – Gaguejou Alvo.

- Pergunta das notas. Deve ter colado. Deveria tirar pontos da Lufa-Lufa – Cochichou alto demais no ouvido de Mighking. Marlaia se exaltou e quase levantou da cadeira.

- Briam Jaffe! Jamais, em uma aula minha, algum aluno colou. É melhor não insinuar isto sem provas. – Ela gritou tremendo a voz. Condolesa ficou parada ao canto olhando tudo indiscretamente.

- Briam, realmente não irei tirar um mínimo ponto da casa. E Marlaia, se acalme! – Mighking ordenou em um tom médio que aliviou a sensação engasgada de sua voz. – Então... – O diretor disse levantando um papel à altura da cabeça de todos. Era o exame. – Você tirou O, Severo, meus parabéns. Marlaia, diga.

- Alvo, querido. Todas suas respostas foram acima do nível de qualquer aluno do terceiro ano! Os complementos, comentários, _postscriptuns_... Tudo perfeito, Alvo! – Marlaia disse em excitação. – Não que eu duvide de sua capacidade, - Ela se engasgou. -... mas isto está p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o!

- Nós, - Mighking recomeçou. -... seus professores mais próximos, fizemos uma reunião de desempenho, acionada pela professora Hanthe. Então, em decisão comum, foi concluído que sua capacidade mágica é maior do que de qualquer aluno do primeiro ano, e encima disso, foi aceita a questão de você ser passado para um ano adiante. A partir de hoje, quando seus pais assinarem a carta já enviada, você estará oficialmente na turma do Segundo Ano da Lufa-Lufa. Para lhe ajudar em algumas coisas, Condolesa se ofereceu para, juntamente com alguma pessoa do segundo ano à sua escolha, lhe esclarecer qualquer dúvida. Aliás, alguma pergunta? – Alvo ficou perplexo e imóvel por um bom tempo. Parecia nem respirar, e sua cabeça dava o dobro de voltas que já estava dando antes. Deu uma olhada lenta por cada rosto da sala. O único desgostoso era o de Briam, no resto, um sorrisinho impertinente estampou-se em cada face enrugada. Alvo deu uma parada no rosto de Mighking, que deu uma pequena virada de cabeça. Pensou na melhor coisa que poderia dizer naquele momento:

- Ahn?

Os professores riram, e ele seguiu, de nervosismo.

- Alvo, você está no segundo ano, pulou uma série, estará junto com seus amiguinhos, e agora, está feliz? – Grunhiu Briam ao fundo, irritado.

- S-sim... Quer dizer, mais ou... Professor, licença. – Alvo se levantou e saiu da porta, deixando todos para trás. Seu estômago doía em ficar olhando todos os rostos o mirando incansavelmente enquanto o fedor das masmorras entrava e saía do seu nariz mais do que oxigênio. A única coisa que restou fazer foi procurar Rose e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Não que ela soubesse alguma coisa, mas era sempre bom conversar com a prima.

- Ahn? – Disse Rose, depois de Alvo explicar tudo, na mesma atitude do garoto.

- Eu que pergunto! Foi tudo de repente. Mighking falou rápido demais. O que esclareceu foi Briam, gritando, dizendo que eu tava no segundo ano, como você!

- Mas... como?! Suas notas...

- Eu também não entendo. Ultimamente está sendo assim. Parece que não sou _eu_ que faz as provas, que responde as coisas.

- Bem que podia me emprestar um pouco de inteligência. – "Bem que eu queria!" pensou Alvo. – Em qualquer caso... Bem-vindo ao segundo ano. Eu acho... – Eles riram. Escórpio veio do fundo do corredor.

- Alvo! Como isso aconteceu? Tá todo mundo querendo saber. – Malfoy disse.

- Todo mundo? – Retrucou Alvo. Certamente as fofocas corriam mais rápido do que deveriam em Hogwarts.

- Sim. Mas conte, algum feitiço de cópia? Como conseguiu aquilo? – Perguntou Escórpio.

- Escórpio, eu juro, não fiz nada! Nem fui eu que respondi, praticamente...

- Ah... – A garota saltou um gemido. – Ele citou quem pediu isso? Não se pode fazer isso sem a indicação de um professor.

- Não me lembro direito, mas ouvi dizer que a reunião foi acionada pela Condolesa. – Alvo terminou a frase e uma mão fria tocou seu ombro.

- Alvo, ficará sem aula hoje. Pode descansar. Amanhã será seu primeiro dia no segundo ano. A coruja de seus pais chegou.

Alvo afirmou com a cabeça, se despediu dos amigos, e rimou ao dormitório. Estava em dúvida se seria melhor continuar no primeiro ano, com Susan e Kate, ou seguir ao segundo, com Escórpio e Rose. Seus pais já assinaram, não teria volta. O que faria para acabar com aquilo? Para tirar as dúvidas? Pegou a pena, chamou Guija, e começou a escrever.

"_Pai, _

_Gostaria de pedir informações sobre o que lhe disseram da minha passagem para o segundo ano. Sei que está ocupado, mas quando não estiver, responda por favor. _

_Abraços, Alvo._"

Estava simples e objetiva. Puxou o travesseiro e deitou a cabeça. Depois de horas pensando, finalmente relaxou e pode descansar em paz.

_

E sobre as reviews, sim, é _muita _confusão mesmo, até eu estou um pouco perdido (se não fosse meu bloquinho de anotações não saberia nem por onde começar um cap ._.), mas isso é pra ter **muitas** respostas no final (sou maníaco, não reparem), e a fic já está rumando pra lá. E, poh, MATEI UM ALUNO O.O como isso foi acontecer! –fiquei pensando nisso horas depois: a j.k. esperou 4 livros para matar alguém, e eu já botei no 9º cap õ.o – mas _tinha_ que ter, outra coisa que vai ser respondida no final. Tá, chega de princípios de spoilers ^^ bjos, e obrigado por continuar lendo (:


	13. Apertuminum

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Apertuminum**¹

Um trovão rouco soou por detrás da floresta que se podia ver da pequena janela do dormitório. Alvo acordou assustado. A noite ainda estava no ápisse da madrugada, assim como os roncos de Ghilaaf na cama de colunas ao lado. Alvo tentou fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir várias vezes, todas fracassadas. A mesma coisa que ontem martelava em sua cabeça, hoje estava pesando como um chapéu de cimento.

"Ah... segundo ano hoje." Ele gemeu para si mesmo.

Um jato marrom com pintas brancas veio da janela. "Guija! Já veio..." , disse Alvo, puxando a carta das patas da coruja.

"_Al, desculpe pela pressa, mas estou muito ocupado no ministério. Meus parabéns, foi uma ótima prova realmente. Abraços, Harry."_

- Hunf... Ótimo, não disse nada. Mas eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer, é sempre assim, Guija. Com o pai e a mãe. – Ela piou e saiu voando pela janela. Alvo pegou umas peças de roupas sobre uma poltrona velha e vestiu-as rapidamente. Puxou o material, e deu uma conferida. Os livros _já_ era os do segundo ano. Talvez seu pai os tivesse comprado... Mas ainda não se acostumou com a idéia de pular um ano... De fato, ele fez a prova, estava lá, mexendo a pena. Mas ele não devia ser o único, não poderia. Mas, pelo que parecia, era...

Estava andando pelo salão comunal, agora com um pequeno feixe de luz vermelha que adentrava por um buraco nas pedras negras do castelo. O sol estava nascendo. Aos poucos o salão foi sendo fracamente preenchido. A mesma mão que tocou-o no corredor no dia anterior, tocou-o agora.

- Alvo, antes de começar a aula, vou lhe mostrar algumas coisinhas. – Era Condolesa Hanthe. Alvo afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu-a. Foram andando pelas salas. – Não vai mudar muita coisa, só o conteúdo basicamente. Marlaia está ensinando Queima das Bruxas, Briam os feitiços de desarmamento, e eu estou ensinando como se livrar de um ferimento com uma plantumena. – Ela virou o corredor da esquerda. – Seus guias são Escórpio Malfoy e Rose Weasley, certo? – Alvo abriu um sorriso; Ela virou para a direita e entrou em uma sala. Rose e Escórpio estavam sentados quietos em duas classes. Rose sorriu e abanou. Escórpio piscou o olho. – Vou dar uma saída, eles vão lhe passar os resumos. – Condolesa saiu e fechou a porta.

- Alô, Alvo. Acordamos cedo _só_ por você... – Brincou Escórpio. Rose largou um "Af".

- Não tem nada para explicar... Parece que você já sabe de tudo, mas tome os resumos. – Rose atirou-o uma folha de papel com várias razuras.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu Alvo. – E então, falaram alguma coisa sobre minha passagem pro segundo ano?

- Nada de mais. Ficaram falando sobre sua inteligência e coisas assim, e depois nos mandaram fazer esses enormes e trabalhosos resumos. – Disse Escórpio. Rose o deu uma cotolevada. Alvo guardou a folha no bolso e se levantou.

- Vamos? – Ele perguntou. Escórpio e Rose se levantaram. Puxaram a porta e saíram. A primeira aula no segundo ano, para Alvo, era Herbologia. Foram para a estufa, em aula Soncerina/Lufa-Lufa. Foi uma boa iniciação, só por não ver mais os rostos de Carlos, Julio e Libia (esta última ele já não via há semanas). Eles realmente eram desnecessários. O resto da turma, mesmo os da Soncerina, não pareciam tão maus assim. Só Condolesa estragava a animação.

A professora estava anotando magicamente pela varinha sequencias de misturas de venenos de plantas no quadro quando, junto com o barulho estonteante de um trovão, a porta se abriu como se alguém tivesse chutado. Apenas vendo a silhueta perimetrada pelas luzes dos raios, uma pessoa pouco grande e com rosto redondo estava à porta. Um pé parecia dez vezes maior do que o outro. A turma se assustou. A professora deixou escapar um gritinho de horror. Quando a luz do trovão baixou, a pessoa que fazia a sombra andou um passo à frente para dentro da sala. Alvo demorou para perceber o que era. Uma multidão – quase a sala toda – se levantou e foi até o vulto aplaudindo freneticamente. Abrindo espaços entre a multidão com os braços, Alvo conseguiu chegar, e, então, abriu um enorme sorriso. Quem estava ali, na sua frente, era seu professor preferido que sumiu havia quase um mês. _Prof. Neville Longbottom. _Escórpio estava à frente conversando, enquanto Rose apoiava o professor no pescoço. Ele estava visivelmente machucado e sofrido. Uma de suas pernas estava enfaixada, e segurava uma muleta com o braço que sobrou. Ao ver Alvo, deu um sorrisinho e esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo. O garoto retribuiu, ainda assustado. Condolesa se levantou e, em passos firmes e gemidos fracos, foi até o meio da algazarra.

- O... que... está... havendo... aqui! – Ela gritou. As conversas sobrepostas se pararam no mesmo instante, e todos miraram a professora. - Na minha aula? O que acha que está fazendo, professor Longbottom?

- Desculpe, senhora, não acho que esta aula seja realmente _sua_. – Neville fitou Condolesa com um olhar rancoroso. A turma se excitou: adoravam aquilo.

- M-mas... Neville, peço que me respeite, sou a... - - Condolesa foi interrompida.

- Não creio que seja alguma coisa que impeça o próprio professor de Herbologia de dar sua aula. – Neville disse calmamente. Pelo que Alvo o conhecia, estava certo de que o professor se controlava para não gaguejar ou sair correndo dali. – Então, se me der licença... – Longbottom disse, empurrando a professora para a lateral e jogando a muleta feupuda sobre a mesa principal. A turma vibrava. Condolesa parecia estar soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, enquanto, calmamente, Neville pairava sobre as pequenas plantas verdes-roseadas e comentava sobre o quanto "estão mal cuidadas!". Em um espasmo de fúria, Hanthe atirou longe a muleta e se dirigiu em passos firmes até Neville. O professor deu uma olhada de esguela e voltou a mirar as plantas. Condolesa batia o pé furiosamente contra o chão, fitando-o com rancor. Quando, finalmente, o professor resolvera mirá-la com seriedade, Condolesa largou tudo que segurava desde que o vulto aparecera na porta havia alguns segundos.

- Que... acha... que... está... fazendo?! – Ela disse.

- Parece que não entendeu, não é mesmo? O que a _senhora_ acha que esta fazendo aqui? Já lhe disse antes. Você não tem cara de quem Mighking contrataria. – A turma explodiu em risadas. Condolesa cutucava furiosamente os bolsos das vestes, e então tirou sua varinha com rispidez. Apontou-a para a cabeça de Neville, e, ainda mais furiosa, gritou "_Uediuósi!_", e, na mesma hora, o professor gritou "_Expelliarmus!_", e uma grande explosão fez com que a varinha de Condolesa fosse parar ao outro lado da sala e a própria cabeça da professora fosse jogada para trás. Provavelmente pelo alvoroço e festival de luzes que isso criou, não se passara um minuto e Mighking e Briam estavam estampados pela mesma porta que Neville entrou. Com a varinha, o diretor levantou Neville e Condolesa, botando-os de pé frente a frente. Mas pareceu não ver exatamente com _quem_ estava lidando.

- O que é que... - - O diretor se assustou no meio da frase. – Professor Longbottom? Eu pensei... eu pensava que...

Neville olhou-o assustado. Guardou a varinha, e apoiando o pé sobre uma cadeira antes ocupada por Henry Levine, apertou firmemente a mão de Mighking. Briam gemia e fazia muxoxos ao lado do diretor.

- Professor Longbottom, me acompanhe por favor. – ordenou o diretor, - e, Condolesa, continue a aula normalmente. – a turma deu um gemidinho. – não, não. Encerre, o período acabará daqui a uns cinco minutos.

- LIÓN! Este impostor invadiu minha aula, atrapalhou alunos, e simplesmente você pede para ele _lhe acompanhe_? – Condolesa gritou, ao outro lado da sala, dando palmadas no vestido verde-musgo para tirar a terra de algumas plantas que cairam sobre sua cabeça.

- _Professor Mighking_, para começar. E prefiro que me tratem como _senhor_, deixe o "você" para alunos. Claro, se sua capacidade permitir.

- M-mas... Desculpe, eu... É que ele...

- Condolesa, é seu último dia em Hogwarts. Lembre-se da nossa conversa ontem. – O diretor acabou de falar e deu as costas à professora. A turma se exaltou em gritos e cortejos. Alvo, depois de dias tensos, pôde dar um sorriso e acompanhar Rose e Escórpio nos pulos.

- Alvo, muito obrigado! Seu primeiro dia nos trouxe sorte. – Comentou Malfoy.

- _Muita _sorte. – Imendou Rose.

Rindo, os três foram ao almoço. Na mesa principal, Hagrid, Platus, Mighking, Briam, Mirna e Neville. Todos pareciam vibrar com a queda de Condolesa. Mighking deu duas grandes batidas de palma e aumentou a voz magicamente. Então disse:

- Hoje, tenho o prazer de anunciar que nosso professor Neville Longbottom voltou à escola, para até o fim do ano. Consequentemente, professora Hanthe está _bem _longe daqui neste momen...-

No meio do discurso, uma coruja preta um pouco maior do que as outras entrou voando pelo salão, trazendo uma carta negra e fúnebre. Pairou sobre a mesa principal, e largou a carta ao colo do diretor. Depois continuou o voo e saiu. Mighking olhou para os lados, como se estivesse perguntando àlguem o que seria aquilo. Abriu rapidamente, e leu a carta baixo, para si mesmo. Quando terminou, largou um grito de horror, os olhos arregalados. – Como... Quando... _Oh, Merlin! _Quem teve a coragem... – Depois passou a carta para Neville, Platus e Hagrid. Os três fizeram o mesmo escandalo.

- Posso dar assistencia, senhor. – Se ofereceu Platus.

- Sim, sim. Vai ser melhor para a família. Mas o que o... como _aquilo_ foi para lá? – Retrucou Mighking.

- Eu realmente não sei. Só se _ela... - -_

- Não. Ela com certeza não faria isso. Não que eu esteja a defendendo, é claro.

Briam olhava tudo com desgosto, os olhos duros e frios voavam pelas cabeças dos alunos e pelos professores apavorados.

Rose cutucou Alvo.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou. Mais dezenas de alunos estavam se fazendo a mesma pergunta.

* * *

GEEENTE

desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa

demorei muuuito mais do que o comum :/// sabe quando tua mente tá _totalmente_ bloqueada? pois é =S  
tive que cortar algumas coisas que estavam planejadas pro cap, pq, juro, iria postar só mês que vem. Eee até nem achei o cap _tão_ bom, podia ser melhor :/ depois reescrevo, se tiver tempo ;)  
SPOILER// a tal coisa horrível da carta é **tão** horrível que vou ter que deixar pra alguns capítulos... era pra ficar pra agora, mas, como eu já disse, tá no finzinho (tá, pouco mais da metade ^^) e vou ter que anotar no bloquinho de futuras respostas.

Ooopa, já ia me esquecendo. O "Apertuminum" lá em cima é algo do tipo "aperto de mão" que eu interpretei como "volta de alguém querido". Vou usar depois. E, Ah, fiquem atentos nos próximos detalhes :B hehe

Abraços, obrigado pro me aturarem :) ^^


	14. A Aparição na Floresta

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14 – A Aparição na Floresta**

A primeira semana de Alvo no segundo ano foi muito boa, apesar dos olhares preocupados de cada professor. _Quem_ teve coragem do _quê?_ Para a família de _quem? Aquilo_ o quê?

O desempenho de Alvo na turma foi assustador. Sabia tanto quanto as pessoas do terceiro ano, mas não ousava se perguntar o porquê. Outra coisa que o animava muito era poder passar o dia todo com Escórpio e Rose. Cada dia a amizade aumentava, e Alvo percebeu que Rose estava começando a gostar de Escórpio.

- Primeiro tempo com Briam, droga... Dois com Mirna e um com Longbottom, melhorou. – Escórpio verificou os horários.

A porta de Briam estava aberta como se você dizer "Bem-vindos ao inferno". O professor estava sentado com sua corcunda mais torta do que nunca, olhando cada pessoa que entrasse com a mesma animação da porta.

- Minha primeira aula com _Potter _no segundo ano, hum. Estava só lhe esperando. – Briam largou um muxoxo. Levantou da cadeira, com um meneio na capa negra. Escreveu uma coisa no quadro com a varinha, e ordenou a todos para se sentarem. Alvo foi o primeiro a obedecer. – O principal meio de desarmar alguém, como vocês-que-estão-no-segundo-ano-desde-o-primeiro-dia-de-aula já viram, é pelo feitiço _Expelliarmus. _Alguém aqui pode mostrar para o senhor Potter? – Todas as palavras do professor foram com cinismo. Alvo precisou se controlar muito para não partir ao meio o pescoço de Briam. – Então, ninguém? Mostro eu mesmo, se for o caso. – O professor se levantou, e, pela gola desarrumada da camisa de baixo de Alvo, levantou-o ao seu lado. – Ajeite-se. Aponte para mim e...

Antes de Briam acabar a frase, Alvo lançara um _Rictusempra_. Por segundos, o professor conseguiu se defender com o feitiço de desarmamento. Alvo, assim como sua varinha, voou para trás, derrubando algumas classes. Briam deu uma risadinha de deboche, e então perguntou:

- Mais alguém se habilita a mostrar ao Sr. Potter aquele feitiço de repelir ataques de surpresa, aprendido na última aula?

Rose levantou a mão.

- Srta. Weasley, vá em frente.

Quando ela cruzou por Alvo, deu um cochicho no ouvido dele. "Vê se defende agora!". Ela se arrumou, fizeram a reverencia, e então apontaram a varinha um ao outro. A garota gritou umas palavras difíceis e uma luz densa veio correndo em direção a Alvo, como se fosse derrubá-lo. Quando estava a centímetros da coisa, Alvo se abaixou e a luz bateu na parede atrás dele.

- NÃO! NÃO! Muito errado, Potter! Não espere ela lançar o feitiço, ataque de primeira. Repita comigo: _Ex-pe-lli-ar-mus_. Nada de ficar fugindo como uma toupeira cega na luz! – Briam grunhiu do outro lado da sala. Ninguém riu. – Repita tudo, Weasley. Não, não com o Potter. Sr. Malfoy, venha, por gentileza.

Alvo se sentou. Na frente de todos, Escórpio e Rose estavam dispostos para a demonstração. Briam autorizou-os, e, em lances rápidos Escórpio lançou Rose para o outro lado da sala.

- Desculpe! – Ele gritou de longe. Ela se levantou dando leves tapinhas na capa, tirando o pó, e, com raiva, virou a cara para Escórpio. Briam largou outro muxoxo.

- Os meninos estão com algum problema hoje? Sr. Malfoy, é melhor ter respeito com as damas.

- Mas, Professor, foi o senhor que mandou e... - -

- Potter e Malfoy, hoje à noite na cabana de Hagrid e Platus. Segunda detenção do ano, é de se imaginar. Levem luvas grossas, não quero reclamações de mãos _sangrando_.

Alvo e Escórpio se entreolharam. Outra detenção? Nem mereciam!

Antes do fim da aula, Alvo percebeu que Rose cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Escórpio que fez o garoto abrir um sorriso. Estava dizendo que aceitara as desculpas, talvez, mas Alvo estava feliz que seus dois melhores amigos estavam se dando bem.

O problema era que, da última semana para cá, Susan e Katerine não estavam mais falando com Alvo. Estavam um tanto irritadas por ele ter pulado de ano e deixado elas sozinhas, mas isto certamente não era um motivo para desavenças tão fortes. Nem cumprimentavam mais Alvo nos corredores.

Depois das aulas de Herbologia e História da Magia, um almoço lotado de corujas entregando cartas dos pais (em que Alvo só recebera uma de sua mãe, perguntando como estava a escola e Neville), e uma tarde calma gasta para assistir treinos de quadribol (que fora reautorizado depois de três meses), Alvo e Escórpio se prepararam para a detenção.

- O que ele quis dizer com mãos _sangrando?_ – Perguntou Escórpio, guardando algumas coisas nos bolsos que poderiam servir naquela noite, como o mapa e poções repelentes.

- Não quero nem saber... Mas, pra prevenir, vou usar as tais luvas grossas.- Alvo respondeu.

As luvas também serviram para prevenir o frio do fim de inverno, que estava forte naquela noite. Na escuridão da floresta, só se via a luzinha da cabana lá no meio, além da sombra gigante de Hagrid de um lado para o outro. Escórpio bateu na porta. Antes de Hagrid vir abri-la, eles ouviram-no reclamar das "horas que Briam escolhe para detenção, sempre as piores".

- Entrem, entrem. Daqui a pouco Platus chega. – Hagrid convidou-os. Uma chama flamejava na pequena lareira. Se sentaram todos em volta da mesa, o pequeno cachorrinho já mais crescido latindo em volta de Alvo.

- Hm, ouvi dizer que foi pulado de ano, Alvo, nunca vi isso acontecer antes em 'Ogwarts.

- É, é, acontece... –

O gigante deu uma gargalhada curta.

Segundos depois, a porta escancarou-se e Platus entrou lotado de neve no bigode de morsa.

- Era para primavera ter chegado, não? Ah, Malfoy, deixou cair isto aqui. – Platus disse, botando na mesa o Mapa do Maroto.

- Ah, obrigado. – Escórpio agradeceu.

- Vamos, vamos. Quando mais cedo acabarmos, mais cedo nos livraremos desse frio.

Hagrid, Canino Junior, Platus, Alvo e Escórpio subiram os gramados em direção à parte alta da floresta.

- Ahn, Hagrid, porque Briam nos mandou usar luvas grossas? – Perguntou Escórpio no caminho. Hagrid deu umas risadas para dentro.

- Mandou, é? Para deixar vocês com mais medo, certamente. Mas pode vir a ser útil. Não é muito recomendável catar raízes de Górnea no escuro.

- Raízes de Górnea? - Alvo e Escórpio perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Uma plantinha espinhenta muito chata, mas serve para ajudar o... – deu uma gaguejada, como se escondesse algo. – é logo ali, virando naquele tronco cinzento.

Eles dobraram em uma enorme tora queimada, e um pequeno descampado com arbustos secos tomou conta de todo o território que se podia ver.

- Platus, Alvo; vão por aquele lado. Escórpio e eu iremos por ali. Nos encontramos daqui a vinte minutos no tronco cinzento, certo? – Hagrid comandou. Todos afirmaram com a cabeça. – Ah, claro. Junior vai com vocês. Exemplo de coragem, este cachorro.

Antes do gigante terminar de falar, Platus já havia dobrado pelo barranco para procurar as Górneas. Alvo teve que correr para acompanhá-lo.

Uma fina camada de neblina rastejava pelo chão gelado, onde os arbustos se enroscavam em uma dança medonha. No alto de uma colina, Platus apontou para uma arvorezinha arredondada, que com certeza era uma Górnea. Alvo correu para lá. Platus continuou sobre a colina à procura de mais alguma.

A árvore era tão baixa que Alvo teve que se ajoelhar para cavar as laterais do tronco para chegar à raiz. Alguns espinhos conseguiram furar a luva, mas nada que causasse um dano maior. A primeira raiz que Alvo conseguiu era pequena e magra. Botou no bolso e cavou mais fundo.

De repente um arrepio gélido subiu da ponta do dedão do pé até o primeiro fio de cabelo da nuca. A neblina pareceu ficar cem vezes mais densa, até Platus, a colina e os arbustos secos desaparecerem. A sensação que Alvo tinha – que havia meses que não se manifestava – de que alguém estava se aproximando voltou. O corpo dele congelou. De dentro da neblina, umas cinco pessoas com enormes capas negras e máscaras de cabeça-de-corvo começaram a andar para o outro lado do descampado. Alvo, nervoso, conseguiu se esconder atrás da Górnea, e as pessoas passaram sem percebê-lo. Quando eles já estavam longe, o inesperado aconteceu: Junior começou a latir desesperadamente para alguma coisa luminosa no meio das árvores que faziam o limite do descampado, e os cabeças-de-corvo se viraram no mesmo instante. Um dele, o mais baixo, foi até o cachorro e capturou-o (com dificuldade). Cada vez Junior latia mais. Outro dos cabeça-de-corvo botou um feitiço na garganta do cachorro que o fez desmaiar. _Onde está Platus?!_ , Alvo se perguntava. Quando as pessoas desapareceram na floresta, levando o cachorro, a neblina baixou e Alvo pôde sair atrás de Platus. Foi na colina, nas árvores secas, nas Górneas próximas, e nada. Largou faíscas vermelhas da varinha, e Hagrid e Escórpio apareceram.

- Para que ele estava latindo? – Hagrid perguntou. Alvo ficou mudo por um instante, então respirou fundo e contou o que vira. Hagrid tremia "Levaram... meu... Junior... ele... meu... Junior... Canino...".

Foi uma cena triste. Escórpio se comoveu.

- Vou ir ao castelo buscar ajuda. – Ele disse.

- Não! Nunca! Não podemos sair daqui até sabermos que nenhum desses cabeças-de-urubu estão andando por aí. – Hagrid protestou. Mas o esforço de Escórpio teria sido em vão, pois alguns minutos depois o próprio Mighking, seguido por Briam, apareceu no descampado.

- Soubemos o que aconteceu. Platus foi até o castelo e contou tudo. – O diretor disse.

- _O QUÊ? E DEIXOU ESTE GAROTO AQUI SOZINHO? – _Hagrid protestou novamente, a voz tremendo.

- O garoto conseguiu se virar sozinho. – Briam se intrometeu. – Tá aí, vivo. – Ele apontou para Alvo, como se estivesse infeliz pelo fato dele estar "aí, vivo". Mighking ordenou para todos voltarem ao castelo. Escórpio ficou mudo o caminho inteiro. Nas últimas horas pareceu bem desligado, até se aproximar de Alvo:

- Você acha que eles têm a ver com...

- Sim, a Cúpula. Tenho certeza. Eu vi o quadro de Mighking. – Alvo respondeu, com a voz baixa. Briam parecia estar com o ouvido atento para tudo que os dois falavam. Quando chegaram no castelo, finalmente se livraram do professor e puderam conversar, sentados em uma escada deserta.

- E Platus? Onde ele estava na hora...?

- Eu não sei, ele simplesmente sumiu e... - - Alvo fora interrompido. Passos rápidos na escada o acharam. Era Rose.

- ALVO! ESCÓRPIO! Não sabem como eu fiquei preocupada! – Ela disse, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- A notícia se espalhou? – Potter perguntou. A garota bufou. Então disse:

- Claro que não. Tenho benefícios por ser sua melhor amiga. Parecem que aquelas suas amigas do primeiro ano também souberam, mas não deram muito bola...

Alvo mirou o chão.

- E você? Não fez nada? Aposto como ficou parado ouvindo tudo! – Ela xingou Escórpio, depois de tanto tempo de paz. – Covarde. – Ela gemeu baixinho.

- HEY! – Escórpio se levantou. – Queria ver _você_ no meu lugar! Estava lá para dizer o que eu fiz ou não?

Rose se levantou também. Os dois estavam cara-a-cara, os dedos apontando para ambos os peitos.

- _Eu sei _o que um Malfoy faria naquela situação. – A garota retrucou.

- Quem é você para falar dos Malfoy? – Escórpio bufava de raiva.

- _Quem é você para falar dos Malfoy? –_ Ela imitou, com deboche. Ele puxou a varinha, Alvo sentando no meio dos dois.

-Não... faça... isso! – Escórpio gritou.

- Vem me parar. – Rose provocou. Escórpio pegou a varinha e gritou "Cara de lesma!". Rose usou o feitiço de desarmamento da aula de Briam. A varinha de Escórpio voou. Agora Alvo que se levantara.

- CHEGA-VOCÊS-DOIS! – Ele hesitou. – DEU! _POR MERLIN! – _Alvo subiu as escadas com raiva. De longe ele ouviu Rose:

- E, você, Alvo, nem para salvar o pobre do cachorro! Olhe o estado de Hagrid!

Alvo virou-se novamente para os dois. O olhar de Rose era de arrependimento.

- Eu quis dizer... – Ela tentou consertar o erro, mas as palavras não saíam.

- Deixa. – Alvo retrucou.

- Ãn?

- Deixa.

- Alvo, 'cê tá bem? – Escórpio se intrometeu, e ganhou um "cala-a-boca" de Rose.

- Esquece. Tenho que ir dormir.

Alvo subiu as escadas correndo, sem olhar para trás.

E se fosse verdade o que Rose disse? E se ele realmente foi covarde em deixar os homens covardes? Ficou imaginando o que seu pai faria naquela situação... Com certeza iria atrás, lutaria...

Alvo se despiu e deitou-se. Ficou olhando para o teto. Queria ficar sozinho. Não se importava se não estava falando mais com Katerine, Susan, e agora Escórpio e Rose. "Pelo menos deixei os dois sozinhos. Que se _matem._" Bufou.

Quando viu, pegou no sono.

* * *

Sim, naquilo de "Alvo percebeu que Rose estava começando a gostar de Escórpio" o _gostar_ é mais do que você imagina.  
De novo demorei mais do que devia, mas achei esse cap melhorzinho. Na verdade era pra ter uma briga _forte_ entre Alvo e Escórpio, mas preferi deixar com a brigra _fraca _(fãs de Escórpio estão em alta por aqui xP).  
É isso, obrigado pelas reviews :)


	15. Contos do Leão Albino

**ALVO POTTER e a Cúpula Arcada**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15 – Contos do Leão Albino**

Alvo acordou com a única certeza de que não havia certeza alguma. Se brigara com Rose e Escórpio ontem, era suposto da situação agora estar pior. Mas, no fundo, sabia que não queria brigar com ninguém. Teoricamente Rose estava certa, mas levando em conta que pelo mais parecidos que sejam, Alvo não é a mesma pessoa que seu pai e nem devia ser. Milhares de conclusões explodiam em sua cabeça.

Outra coisa, que no dia anterior ele nem dera tanta atenção, era o caso dos homens de capa negra que estavam na floresta. O quadro de Mighking mostrava um exatamente igual sobre uma cúpula. E se pensasse melhor, o que um quadro _daqueles_ estava fazendo na sala do diretor? A cúpula era uma organização das trevas, feita por pessoas que queriam Voldemort de volta. Se Mighking conhecia, se sabia alguma coisa sobre ela, não era um bom sinal. Mas Mighking nunca demonstrou ser um bruxo das trevas. Pode ter sido rude algumas vezes, mas sempre os ajudou no aperto.

Alvo estava tão sonolento que nem teve paciência para arrumar todos os livros para o dia: botara todos os que tinha na mochila, que se tornou um grande e pesado volume ocupado quase pela metade de coisas inúteis. Seguindo um grupo de segundistas da Lufa-Lufa, ele chegou até a sala de História da Magia, onde seria a primeira aula com Corvinal.

A sala desarrumada da professora continuava com as caixas e livros atirados intactos. Pulando alguns, Alvo foi até o fundo da sala e se sentou em uma carteira onde ninguém poderia atrapalhá-lo, quiçá, nem vê-lo. Rose entrou com cara de nervosa na sala, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos. Parecia procurar alguma coisa, o que Potter sabia que era _alguém_. Quando ela percebeu o primo no fundo da sala, querendo não chamar atenção, modelou sua face furiosamente e se ajeitou em lugar qualquer. O que era para rir acabou fazendo Alvo se arrepender.

A professora estava tão ou mais nervosa que Rose. Entrou na sala em corrida e trancafiou a sala. Para finalizar a maluquice de segurança, apoiou sobre a porta uma velha prateleira que deixou a sala ainda mais bagunçada. Qualquer ruído fora da sala era motivo para saltos acusadores. Estava gaguejando também.

Alguma coisa estava ocorrendo no lado de fora, em qualquer lugar da escola, e muitas pessoas pareciam saber daquilo. Um aluno da Corvinal, já atiçado com as babaquices de Marlaia, se levantou e em um grito ordenou à professora contar o que estava havendo.

- V-v-vocês não po-podem sair ag-g-ora. Ordens de Mig-ai-aigking. – Ela se levou até a prateleira apoiada e esticou o corpo, como se estivesse fazendo uma fortaleza para ninguém passar.

Outra aluna da Lufa-Lufa também se pôs a brigar com a professora, que cada vez foi mais forçada por alunos para sair da porta e contar o que estava havendo. Como o único sentado era Alvo, o garoto se sentiu na obrigação de se levantar e foi até o grupo de briga persuadir a professora.

- Potter! Você n-não... Fique onde está! – Marlaia se agitou mais quando Alvo surgiu. – É você! É você que ele quer!

Alvo, que já não estava entendendo muita coisa, passou a entender menos ainda.

- Ele quem? – Ele perguntou. A professora caiu em um choro profundo, e foi se ajoelhando enquanto olhava o chão. Estava visivelmente cansada e estressada. Deu uma respirada funda, olhou para cima novamente e chamou Alvo. Quando o garoto estava relativamente perto, ela puxou-o pela gola com olhar de fúria e começou a gritar:

- EU MANDEI! FIQUE NESTA SALA! NÃO-SE-MOVA!

- ENTÃO DIGA QUEM ME QUER! SE TEM ALGUÉM AQUI QUE PRECISA SABER DISTO, SOU EU E... - -

Interrompido por um estampido, a prateleira caiu toda sobre a professora – que ficou brevemente soterrada –, e a porta se abriu em uma escancarada só. A garotinha morena, baixa e com olhar ligeiramente parecido com o de Alvo surgiu. Era Lilian.

- Alvo, eu... – Ela parou para uma respiração ofegante. Parecia ter corrido muito. – você tem que sair daqui. Fuja para o mais longe possível. Vá para a cabana com Hagrid, é o que papai mandaria fazer. É, é isso. Vá para lá.

Em uma dúvida impertinente, involuntariamente Alvo fitou Rose à procura de resposta, e foi correspondido com uma levantada ombral indicando "não sei de nada".

- Lilian, por favor, conte o que está acontecendo. – Implorou Alvo quase se ajoelhando. Sua irmã deu outra respirada e olhou-o com descrença.

Lilian abriu a boca para falar a primeira palavra e foi extraordinariamente interrompida por um rugido áspero e roco que ecoou por toda a escola. A turma se dispersou correndo e em gritos, enquanto Alvo, Rose e Lilian ficaram parados no meio da baderna mirando a criatura que estava no corredor prestes a entrar e atacar.

Outro rugido.

Era um enorme leão albino e cintilante, que pulava para se libertar de dezenas de cordas que prendiam seu corpo conjuradas por Ratzingers.

Um rugido ainda maior.

Do fundo do corredor, uma voz fina abafou os berros do leão.

- Pare!

A garota correu em direção aos Ratizingers enquanto jogava feitiços para eles pararem de torturar o animal. Ela chegou muito perto dele, fazendo os poucos que assistiam largar "Ó's" de admiração. Alvo olhou-a detalhadamente, mas ainda assim não a identificou. Mas, com olhar de compreensão, parecia que Rose identificara.

- Este animal não fará mal a ninguém se pararem de torturá-lo! – Ela ordenou por último. Tinha cabelos escuros muitíssimos curtos e pontudos, e suas roupas eram nitidamente velhas. Pelo jeito que falava, parecia apreciadora de animais há tempos.

Rose cutucou-a pelas costas e disse que, apesar de pedir, Ratzingers não ouvem ordens de humanos sem experiência. "Humanos sem experiência?", Alvo refletiu a incredibilidade que isso transmitia. A garota de cabelos pontudos saiu incompreendida para algum lado do corredor. Quer dizer, parecia incompreendida, mas voltou trazendo – contra a sua vontade – Briam, para ordenar os guardas pararem. Depois de gemidos, o professor fez o que ela disse e fugiu do leão, amedrontado. Os guardas largaram-no, dando uma última chicoteada de provocação, e desapareceram no ar deixando uma fumaça negra.

- Alguém tem que cuidar da escola... – Alguém na multidão (aumentada) murmurou.

A garota tocou ferimentos no leão para analisar o tamanho dos danos. Mas, logo que as cordas soltaram-no, nos cortes se regeneraram sozinhos. O animal cruzou as pernas da frente em sinal de reverência para a garota, sendo correspondido estranhamente por reverências exageradas de todos os alunos da Grifinória ali presentes. Após a cerimônia, o leão albino olhou com seriedade para Alvo.

-Você, descendente dos Peverell. – Ainda fitando Alvo, o leão abriu a boca e, ao falar com sua voz grossa e limpa, a multidão pareceu receber um banho da água mais pura e morna existente. – Se aproxime.

Alvo ficou imóvel. Parecia estar petrificado, mas certamente não o fazia. Rose, depois de horas de gelo, lhe deu um pisão no pé.

Desentendido do por que das cerimônias, Alvo pensou em algo que poderia servir como tratamento para a criatura, tão nobre. Aproximou-se dele (na multidão, viu Escórpio, mas fingiu não dar atenção), e permitiu a fala: - Sim, senhor?

O leão se aproximou do rosto do garoto e assoprou o que era suposto de ser o pior hálito do mundo, mas a brisa foi tão bem-vinda quanto a sua voz.

De repente Alvo se viu entrando em um túnel branco e infinito, em que seguia lado a lado com o leão, em direção ao nada.

- Você está assustado. – Adivinhou a criatura. – Mas não há nada para se assustar. Você podia me conhecer se fosse da _minha_ casa.  
O jeito que o Leão pronunciou a palavra _minha_ foi interessante. Algo como um apego, ou mais ainda, uma paixão de eras. Alvo começou a compreender vagamente a situação. O leão tinha alguma ligação com alguma casa, e os que mais se surpreenderam com a sua vinda foi a Grifinória. Então o leão era... não, não podia ser...

- Quem é vo... – Alvo gaguejou. – o senhor?

- Trago uma mensagem de extrema importância. – Ele deu uma pequena parada e olhou Alvo bem fundo. – Mais do que você imagina. – Agora continuavam andando. O fim, que antes era nada, se tornou agora uma grande porta em arco. Era o fim do túnel, e por mais que chegassem cada vez mais perto, o leão não parava de andar.

- Eu...

- Não podemos perder tempo. – Interrompeu o leão, falando sempre calmamente. – Em todos os sentidos. Eu fiz a minha escolha e estou aqui agora. E isto é para seu bem, bem da comunidade bruxa. Você certamente conhece a história de Tom Riddle, não?

- Sim, senhor.

- Você é filho de Harry Potter. Assim como com seu pai, sua vida não pode ser passada simplesmente. Eu conheço as coisas bens. Melhor que todos na face da terra.

- Você é Godric Griffindor.

- Sim, sou. Um patrono, na realidade. Algumas pessoas podem conjurá-los mortos, aquelas pessoas que deixam marcas imortais na vida de alguém.

Uma dúvida nova surgiu na cabeça de Alvo.

- Eu não sou da Grifinória. O certo seria Helga Hufflepuff passar a "mensagem".

- As pessoas que podem enviar patronos depois de mortos, assim como eu e os criadores das casas, só têm a oportunidade de fazê-lo uma vez em toda a eternidade. Eu esperei o momento certo, em que alguém realmente precisasse, no caso, você. Sendo filho do mais nobre aluno de minha casa, tenho a obrigação de ajudá-lo. – Ele respirou novamente, agora mais profundo. -Mas Helga... Ela pensou que aquele fosse seu fim. Ela já usou sua única vez para _lhe_ salvar, Alvo Severo.

- _Me_ salvar? Eu não lembro... Não pode... - -

- Aquele buraco, em que você ficou preso em uma noite. Algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer naquele momento, criança. Mas Helga mudou seu rumo para o buraco, para lhe salvar. Seu amigo Escórpio acabou quase sofrendo o que você iria sofrer, mas aquele rapaz tem habilidades que pouquíssimas pessoas têm, e saiu incrivelmente salvo. Mas Helga não se arrepende, e nem deve.

- Como ela sabia que eu iria... o senhor sabe...

- Nós não morremos normalmente. Eu, Rufflepuf, Ravenclaw e Slytherin estamos em cada indivíduo de nossas casas, que são lugares que marcamos diretamente. Então podemos ver e saber o que acontece por eles, sem que saibam.

Andaram um pouco em silêncio. A porta cada vez estava mais próxima. Alguma coisa dizia que, depois dali, voltariam para Hogwarts normalmente. O leão tinha sua formosura ao andar, demonstrando respeito, assim como sua voz fazia. Alvo ficou imaginando as tantas coisas que ele vivera, presenciara, as pessoas que conhecera... Era uma sensação incrível e inédita. Então outra dúvida surgiu para Alvo.

- Meu pai sofreu muito, e o senhor não o ajudou.

O animal olhou para baixo. Pareceu atingido com a pergunta.

- Vim passar uma mensagem, o tempo é pouco, e é tudo que farei. – Ele falou, agora com um leve tom de nervosismo. – O fato é que os seguidores do descendente de Slytherin pretendem trazê-lo de volta.

- Lorde Voldemort?

- Exato. Para isso, usaram a organização que você já conhece, a Cúpula. – Alvo se perguntou como ele sabia sobre seu conhecimento da organização. – Parece uma idéia inútil e infantil, mas nunca estiveram tão perto de conseguir do que estão agora. O descendente de Slytherin já se foi e voltou tantas vezes em vidas que, ao morrer, ninguém se surpreenderia se ele voltasse de repente. Seu exército era forte, e apuro que nem todos seus soldados se foram. Os viventes não iriam deixar sua morte por um acontecido qualquer, e acharam uma magia tão forte e poderosa que ninguém antes ousou botá-la em prática. A cúpula é um lugar de trevas, tortura e dor. Lá, eles oferecem vidas como fonte de energia para um protótipo de corpo por onde o descendente de Slytherin voltará. E sua missão é destruí-la. Não é como seu pai. Não existe algo que o obrigue. Mas você, Alvo Severo, é a pessoa mais preparada e possibilitada para isso. Existem milhões de bruxos mais poderosos que você, mas nenhum tem o poder que você descendeu de seu pai. As coisas não podem acabar simplesmente, e continuam até mesmo na hereditariedade.

- Mas como eu irei fazer isso?

- Alvo, escute bem. Dê sua palavra de que não irá desistir e nem falhar nesta missão que eu lhe passo agora. Posso confiar em você?

Alvo assentiu receoso. Abriu levemente a boca para repetir a pergunta, mas se percebeu a alguns poucos metros da porta. Griffindor voltou a falar:

- O tempo está acabando. Vou falar rápido. Eles _lhe_ querem acima de tudo, Alvo. Você é a força que eles acreditam conter o que o descendente de Slytherin precisa. Não acredite em todos a sua volta, não conte sobre o que estou lhe falando a ninguém além de seus amigos, e jamais os deixe. Eles serão fundamentais para esta missão. Uma cúpula, Alvo, eu posso dizer que está nos terrenos da escola, no lugar mais central e escuro da Floresta. Há pessoas especializadas do lugar que lhe ajudarão a chegar lá. As luzes... Por qualquer coisa, _não_ siga nenhuma...

Agora a porta estava a um metro deles. Se podia ver o buraco negro em que ela levava, mas o leão continuava a andar. Podia parar ali e terminar o que falar – era o que Alvo queria -, mas ele continuou até cair no negrume Alvo tentou não acompanhá-lo, mas algo o empurrou. A última coisa que escutou antes de bater no chão frio do corredor em que estavam na escola foi "Destrua o corvo maior".

Ao dar uma olhada em volta, Alvo percebeu que quase a escola toda estava o fitando com curiosidade. Mighking era o mais próximo, e seus olhões de maluco estavam o analisando em cada suspiro. O diretor chamou Briam:

- Ele voltou. O leão era _ele_ mesmo. Traga o Chapéu Seletor. Temos que verificar uma coisa.

Poucos pareciam entender o que estava havendo, mesmo assim as pessoas continuavam olhando ferozmente. Estavam prestes a engolipá-lo com os olhos, se possível. Logo Briam veio com o trapo negro e sujo na mão. Deu a Mighking, que botou-o sobre a cabeça de Alvo. O garoto entendeu.

- Não, não! Eu não sou da Grifinória, eu só... Continuo sendo da Lufa Lufa. – Potter tentou reparar, mas o chapéu já havia confirmado: "Já disse! Já disse! Este safado é Lufa Lufa, e sua opiniaozinha não mudará nada!"

Mighking olhou o garoto por uns segundos, ameaçando perguntar mas desistindo na última hora. Depois de repetir isso algumas vezes, finalmente tomou coragem e perguntou o que estava preso em sua garganta:

- O que aconteceu entre você e aquele leão?

Alvo lembrou-se do que o leão disse sobre só contar aos amigos. Será que Mighking poderia ser um amigo? Preferiu não arriscar.

- Ele me mostrou... o... vale dos leões albinos. – Soou extremamente recém-pensado.

- Nós sabemos quem ele é. Diga a verdade. – Briam apressou, de longe. Um comentário da multidão alegou que "não sabemos não!".

- Se não quiser acreditar, não acredite. – Alvo tentou novamente.

- Amanhã à noite no meu escritório. – Ordenou o diretor. Alvo assentiu, com indiferença, e correu para Rose. A garota estava dialogando com a menina dos cabelos pontudos teorias sobre o que acontecera com ele. Antes de falar alguma coisa, a garota desconhecida estendeu a mão para se apresentar:

- Prazer, Margareth Gold. Sou aluna da Grifinória.

Alvo retribuiu não com o mesmo entusiasmo. Virou-se para Rose, lembrando das dicas do leão que não saiam de sua cabeça, e também pensando como falou com ele com a intimidade de pessoas que se conhecem há anos. Talvez fosse parte do efeito do sopro-mágico, ou algo assim...

- Desculpa por tudo, eu... – Alvo disse à Rose.

- Alvo, eu entendo. Conversei com Margareth, e ela... nós realmente acreditamos que o leão é Godr... - - Ela foi interrompida com o pedido de baixar a voz de Alvo. Finalizou: - é verdade?

- Sim, é. Ele me falou para não falar para... nada contra, mas eu não a conheço há muito tempo. – Ele apontou para a garota, que parecia absorta em pensamentos. Rose pediu para ela sair um pouco e logo voltariam a se falar. Assim Margareth fez.

- Esta garota é inteligente. Adivinhou pela voz e o jeito do leão que ele era alguém importante na história, e, logo, lembrei de Grinffindor. Mas, conte-me, deve ter sido a coisa mais incrível de sua vida!

Alvo pensou ao responder. Fora realmente estranho, mas não a melhor. Pensando bem, até foi...

- Ele me contou que a cúpula existe. Em Hogwarts, tem uma também! E que eles querem me matar para transformar minha vida na vida de Voldemort, ou coisa assim. Não devo contar isto para ninguém além de meus amigos e preciso da ajuda de... – ele pensou em Escórpio, sozinho como estava no trem, andando pela escola. – de todos eles. É uma missão perigosa, o leão disse.

Rose olhou para o garoto. Seu olhar virou de excitação.

- Se prepare. Começaremos amanhã.

* * *

Sim, depois de reler esse cap. eu percebi que poderiam facilmente dizer que alguém sob efeitos de LSD escreveu. Mas, tipo, tinha algumas respostas que eu não podia deixar pro _final_, então botei tudo agora nessa loucura de patrono de morto. Mas, começando nesse cap., vai ter um tipo de "final alternativo". Eu não tenho certeza se as coisas vão se encaixar do jeito que eu espero desde que montei a fic há alguns meses, e nem se vai ser um final "bem recebido", então este cap e os a seguir podem surgir em uma segunda versão beeem depois que eu terminar a fic. E, sobre a demora, eu preferi passar mais tempo fazendo outras coisas (mais saudáveis) do que ficar no computador, então, quando eu vinha, fazia outras coisas e acabava não escrevendo :( mas agora, no finalzinho, vai mais ligeiro hehe.

Brigadão gente ;D


End file.
